Naked
by lecaosma
Summary: Desnudar el alma es abrir de par en par el pecho y ofrecer a una persona especial todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos. ¿Ron & Hermione podrán hacerlo? ¿O renunciaran a la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Tras varios años de no verse Hermione se vuelve a encontrar con sus dos amigos Ron y Harry. Tras una cena de reencuentro una confesión de Ron, reavivara en la castaña sentimientos que pensaba desaparecidos, y traerá con ellos una nueva ilusión aunque primero tendrá que derrotar algunos miedos antes que aventurarse a amar de nuevo.

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**:NAKED: **

**Capitulo 1: Despertar en la mañana **

Las manos de aquel hombre abrían lentamente la blusa de la castaña, al quitar totalmente la prenda, comenzó lentamente con la yema de los dedos a delinear la extraordinaria figura de la mujer que tenia en frente, unos senos bien torneados y voluptuosos que aun se ocultaban bajo el brasier, el plano y bronceado abdomen, y aquella intimidad que su mano derecha estaba dejando al descubierto deshaciéndose de la bragas, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de aprobación de su amante. Poco a poco los labios del hombre bajaban por el cuello mientras su mano izquierda abría los broches del brasier y comenzaba a masajear un seno mientras su boca hacia lo propio con el otro.

La castaña no se quería quedar atrás, ya se había deshecho de la camisa y el pantalón, y ahora se concentraba en los boxer de su amante. Con un ágil movimiento y ayuda de sus pies logro desaparecerlo, por su parte el hombre besaba su bajo vientre hasta su intimidad eh, introducía la lengua en una danza exquisita.

Pasado un par de minutos, la castaña lo subió violentamente hasta que sus bocas quedaron de nuevo unidas por apasionante beso que dejo nuevamente los pulmones sin aires pero las energías cargadas para lo que se venia.

El hombre alzo a la castaña y la puso sobre el introduciendo su hasta viril en la intimidad de la mujer, el simple roce de sus sexos encendió los instintos más salvajes, haciendo que las embestidas del hombre se hicieran más profundas y violentas.

Las delicias que sentían en ese momento no se comparaban a nada, los movimientos cada vez más salvajes los ponían al límite, hasta que la explosión de sanciones llego. Los dos exhaustos y totalmente complacidos se separaron lentamente.

El se quedo rápidamente dormido, y la castaña no lo culpaba toda la noche habían estado adorándose pero ya había llegado el momento de irse a su casa tenia que trabajar. Sin hacer ruido se levanto y se vistió a toda prisa, le dejo una nota sobre la mesa de noche, en la que le decía que la había pasado bien, y sin más se fue.

La bruja al llegar a su apartamento se dejo caer en el sofá, mientras pensaba que no estaba bien lo que hacia con su vida, acostándose con hombres que apenas conocía, y dejándolos tirados a la mañana siguiente, no era correcto, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era la vida que había elegido, todas sus relaciones sentimentales habían sido un desastre un total fracaso, hasta que tomo la decisión de no volver a intentarlo, y disfrutar sin prejuicios del sexo libre y sin remordimientos, aunque en ocasiones fuera una vida solitaria y vacía.

Después de descansar un rato vio su reloj, hasta ahora eran la 5:28 de la mañana, así que decidió dormir un poco era justo.

Tras unas maravillosas horas de sueño se levanto reanimada y con nuevos ánimos, se baño y se arreglo.

Fue a la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a trabajar cuando vio una carta en el suelo y la recogió, mientras iba a la cocina y se sirvió café mientras leía la carta.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Ayer me paso lo más maravilloso._

_Imagínate que Harry volvió a Londres (Por fin), y me pidió que volviéramos a intentarlo ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿A intentarlo?._

_Claro que yo me hice la difícil por un nano-segundo, y acepte en seguida. Por esto y por el regreso de el, ahh y también de Ron; vamos hacer una cena en casa de mis padres y seria lindo que fueras, se que estas muy ocupada últimamente, pero quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo. Así que te espero, a las 8pm muy puntual. _

_Att: Ginny Weasley._

_PD: Vestido formal, no muy elegante, pero digno de la ocasión." _

Al terminar de leer, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, hace más de un mes que no veía a Ginny y a Harry y Ron como dos o tres años; seria lindo volver a estar reunidos como el trío de Hogwarts ¿Cuántos años de aquello? Pensó la bruja, ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta.

Sin pensarlo más decidió que iría, además quería compartir con Ginny su felicidad.

Tras un horrible día en San Mungo, a causa de un lamentable accidente en unos laboratorios, por poco Hermione no pude salir del hospital, llego a su apartamento con el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa y salir para la Madriguera. Aunque Ginny había dicho en su nota que no tenia que llevar nada muy elegante, la castaña se fue con un vestido negro largo y ceñido a su figura, de magas largas y de cuello "V", el cabello lo llevaba en una cola alta por la cual se escapaban algunos rizos rebeldes.

Aunque sabia que iba muy elegante quería que sus amigos la vieran lo mejor posible. Mientras esos pensamientos invadían su cabeza no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en la puerta, fue Ginny que con un fuerte abrazo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Hermione!- Dijo con una emoción sincera – Gracias por venir, los chicos se van a morir cuando te vean- Le dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano y llevándola al interior de la casa, específicamente hasta la sala que era el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos.

Al primero que vio fue a Harry que se levanto en seguida y la abrazo. El niño que vivió, no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora era más acuerpado, pero el resto era igual.

-Hermione ya casi cuatro años sin vernos- Le recordó el brujo soltadora e inspeccionándola de arriba a bajo –Estas bellísima- Le dijo cuando termino la revisión.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, aunque no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, yo siento que fue ayer cuando nos vimos- Comento la castaña con una sincera sonrisa. La bruja miro para los lados y no vio a Ron eso le causo mucha curiosidad tenia entendido que el también estaría ahí – Harry ¿Dónde esta Ron?-

-Ron… no ha llegado, seguro se quedo con alguna mujer, típico de el- Comentó divertidamente el brujo.

-Harry, pensé que tenías más fe en mí- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba por la espalda a Hermione y la abrazaba – Que bueno volver a estar todos juntos –Comento el brujo alzando a la castaña y girándola para poder verla a la cara, mientras muy sonrojada la bruja no decía nada –Estas increíblemente hermosa- Le dijo bajándola. Hermione se arreglo en vestido y vio a su amigo, el si había cambio mucho en este tiempo ahora además de alto estaba musculoso, y realmente atractivo, el cabello rojo que era largo la ultima vez que ella lo había visto, ahora era corto y muy bien peinado.

-¡¡Ron!- exclamo emocionada la castaña – Ya no llevas el cabello largo, y déjame decirte que te luce mucho- Concluyo la castaña, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mis admiradoras piensan lo mismo- Comento mientras se acercaba a saludar a sus padres –Voy a saludar a mis padres y a Ginny, por que si no lo hago esa pelirroja me mata- Dijo señalando a su hermana que también se acercaba a su encuentro.

Tras saludar a los sres. Weasley y cenar empezaron hablar de todo lo que habían hecho en aquellos años.

Harry y Ron se habían convertido en aurores, pero la mayoría de sus misiones eran lejos de Inglaterra así que hace años no vivían allí. Hermione era medí maga, y de las más jóvenes y respetadas.

Contaron anécdotas del colegio, las aventuras, recordaron la batalla final con Voldemort que había sido en su séptimo curso. Los sres. Weasley fueron los primeros en irse a acostar.

Mientras los amigos seguían recordando sus vivencias en el colegio.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Ron bebiendo un gran trago de whisky - ¿En donde lo hacían?- Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Harry y yo nos escabullíamos en la sala de los menesteres, y… y pues ahí- Respondió muy roja Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry.

-Y tu ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?- Pregunto el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Harry.

-¿Qué querías que te digiera? Ron, adivina que me acuesto con tu hermana en la sala de los menesteres, pero no te preocupes es sexo seguro- Respondió en un tono sarcástico el moreno, mientras todos reían.

-Bueno lo acepto, tienes razón, en esa época yo no era tan compresivo, seguro que si me hubiera enterado de te capo- Manifestó Ron intentado inútilmente retener la risa, al igual que los demás.

-Entiendo que no se lo hayan dicho a Ron ¿Pero a mi por que no?- Pregunto Hermione fingiendo indignación.

-Simple, me daba una vergüenza contigo, tu toda buena, y yo es esas; no que pena- Apunto Harry que se había puesto muy rojo.

-Pero que tontos, yo creo que todos los que estamos aquí no nos portamos "adecuadamente" en el colegio- Expreso Hermione, todos se quedaron mirando estupefactos unos segundos hasta que fue Ron el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Creo que tienes algo que decirnos?- Mencionó el pelirrojo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Bueno, no se si deba decirles, prometan que no me van a odiar- Les pidió la castaña, todos se miraron confusos pero asintieron –Bueno, cuando termino todo eso de Voldemort, pues todos tenían sus relaciones y yo sola, así que me empecé a refugiar en la biblioteca, con lo que no cantaba era que alguien también se estaba refugiando allí, bueno el hecho es que empezamos a acércanos, y nos volvimos amigos a escondidas. Así se fueron dando las cosas hasta que una noche, en la biblioteca solo quedábamos nosotros dos, y pues… paso lo que tenía que pasar- Concluyo algo sonrojada la castaña, clavando la mirada en su vaso.

-¿En la biblioteca? Genial, no esperaba menos de ti- Comento Ron con una sonrisa.

-Pero no entiendo una cosa ¿Por qué te íbamos a odiar por eso?- Pregunto Ginny, mientras los brazos de Harry la envolvían.

-Por que el susodicho fue…. Draco Malfoy- Contesto algo temerosa de la reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Malfoy?- Cuestión muy sorprendido Harry – Dime que solo fue sexo, no amor- Pidió el moreno soltando a Ginny y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Harry, madura eso lo espero de Ron ¿Pero de ti?- Dijo entre risas la castaña, mientras le indicaba con las manos a su amigo que se fuera a sentar.

-No es por nada, pero tengo la misma duda ¿Te enamoraste de el?- Pregunto Ron, mientras Harry volvía a su lugar junto a la pelirroja.

-Claro que si, ¿Realmente crees que yo le entregaría a cualquiera mi virginidad?- Pregunto la castaña algo molesta por la pregunta.

-Lo siento, es que la verdad, no me imagino a Malfoy siendo romántico- Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Aunque no lo crean, era muy romántico- Aseguro Hermione.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- Pregunto Ginny recostándose sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Por que nunca iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a su familia por mi, así que lo mejor fue terminar- Confeso la castaña con algo de desgana.

-Quien iba a decirlo, Malfoy tu primer amor, increíble- Comento Ron sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky. Hermione se quedo unos momentos pensando en que Draco no había sido su primer amor, su primer amor había sido el pelirrojo que tenia sentado al lado de ella, que ironía, ella siempre había pensado que el seria el primero, pero realmente nunca había pasado nada entre ellos.

-¡Ron! falta tu historia- Dijo Harry, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Mi historia, pues no es del otro mundo, la primera mujer con la que estuve fue con Lavander, y fue la experiencia más torpe de mi vida. Gracias a Dios que solo hay una primera vez, y el resto es experiencia- Manifestó Ron entre risas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Fue tan mala?- Quiso indagar el moreno que no podía de la risa.

-Pues no, pero fue… la verdad el problema es que no fue lo que yo me imaginaba, ni con quien yo me imaginaba- Declaro el pelirrojo.

-Amplíanos el punto amigo- Pidió Harry muy interesado al igual que Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno, ya que estamos por decirlo así desnudándonos, lo ampliare- Manifestó Ron en un fingido tono de solemnidad – La verdad yo no estaba enamorado de ella, y fue como a las tres de la mañana en la sala común, y por el calor del momento no por más-

-¿Con quien te lo imaginabas?- Pregunto esta vez Ginny.

-No me hagas decirlo que me da pena- Le suplico el pelirrojo.

-Acuérdate aquí nos estamos desnudando, así que no se puede ocultar nada- Le recordó Hermione.

-Esta bien, primero me lo imaginaba por amor, y obviamente con la persona que amaba, y la persona que yo amaba en ese momento pues… pues era Hermione- Confeso el pelirrojo tapándose con las manos la cara. La castaña al escuchar eso al instante su puso más roja que el cabello de Ron.

-Lo sospeche- Comento Harry viendo el reloj – Son las cinco de la mañana, Ron y a las nueve tenemos reunión- Recordó Harry levantando un poco a Ginny y poniéndose de pie.

-Si creo que es hora de irnos- Apoyo el pelirrojo –Tu te vas con Ginny ¿Cierto?-

-Si, yo me voy con ella- Confirmo el moreno, ayudando aponerse de pie a Ginny.

-Bueno, entonces yo llevo a Hermione a su casa- Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose también de pie. Hermione apresuradamente también se puso de pie.

-No es necesario puedo llegar sola- Dijo la castaña aun muy roja por la revelación de esa madrugada. El pelirrojo se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Jamás seria capaz de dejar ir sola a una mujer a estas horas, si no tuviéramos que ir a trabajar por mí que nos quedáramos aquí, pero como no se puede, te voy a acompañar y no voy a aceptar discusión- Le indico el pelirrojo en un tono serio que no aceptaba discusión.

-Esta bien- Dijo en un suspiro la castaña.

Los cuatro se despidieron y Ginny y Harry se fueron por un lado y Ron y Hermione por otro caminado lentamente sin afán.

Después de un par de cuadras Hermione vio que Ron miro el reloj con preocupación y mal genio.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la castaña frotándose los brazos con las manos por el frió, Ron al verla se quito su chaqueta de paño y se la dio –Gracias, pero no me has contestado- Ron sonrió.

-Creo que definitivamente hoy voy a terminar con mi novia- Comento mientras se acercaba a Hermione y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda para caminar abrazados, cosa que no le disgusto a Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que ya me imagino el show que me va armar cuando llegue a casa, y la verdad no estoy para soportar más sus ataques de celos sin sentido- Comento con fastidio.

-¿Es celosa?- Pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban por la acera solitaria.

-No solo es eso, si no que ella cree que soy como ella ha sido con sus otros novios, y le da pánico eso, de que yo la haga pagar por lo mal que se ha portado en la vida- Hermione lo miro, por unos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de mujer tienes a tu lado?- Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-Ahh, mi Hermione tienes que saber algo de mi, me encanta rehabilitar prostituta, yo fijarme en una mujer decente jamás, me encanta las relaciones complicadas en donde las mujeres me pone a comer mierda- Confeso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto la castaña algo incrédula.

-Totalmente cierto, aunque te parezca increíble- Afirmo el pelirrojo -¿Vives por aquí?- Pregunto llegando a unos edificios, de unos treinta pisos.

-Si, hacia el fondo ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-¿Ves el edificio color crema?- Pregunto Ron, a lo cual Hermione afirmo. El edificio al que se refería su amigo quedaba a unas dos o tres cuadras de su casa –Pues desde anteayer vivo allí, así que podríamos decir que somos vecinos-

La castaña sonrió con la sola idea el pelirrojo la dejo en la puerta indicándole cual era el apartamento de el y recordándole que lo que necesitara no dudara en pedirlo.

Al entrar en su apartamento Hermione se tiro de bruces al sofá con una sincera sonrisa, la cual hace años no tenia, por primera vez en su vida había amanecido con alguien que realmente quería.

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Capitulo 2: De Relaciones Complicadas

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 2: De relaciones complicadas **

Después de llegar a su casa se arreglo y tuvo que ir al Hospital. Prácticamente el día fue normal, sin contratiempos hasta pudo salir antes de lo planeado, así que decidió ir a visitar a Ron, por alguna extraña razón no había podido dejar de pensar en el, y fantasear un poco de cómo hubieran sido sus vidas si se hubieran atrevido a expresar lo que sentían.

Hermione camino despacio dejando que sus pies la guiaran y no su cabeza, aunque prontamente llego al apartamento de su amigo. Ron vivía en el cuarto piso, subió rápidamente las escaleras como si fuera alguna competencia.

Llego un poco agitada por el esfuerzo pero allí estaba frente a la puerta de Ron, se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero los nervios fueron reemplazados con preocupación cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entro con cuidado, aunque ya no habían ataques de mortifagos, si habían muchos ladrones.

Hermione entro empuñando su varita con mucha fuerza vio cajas por todos lados, aun no había terminado de desempacar pensó la castaña. En el interior de uno de los cuartos escucho unas voces así que sigilosa se acerco para no ser notada, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro liso, de piel blanca y un cuerpo envidiable por cualquiera, al fijarse mejor pudo ver que la mujer tenia ojos verde claro y sostenía una caja entre sus manos.

-¡¡¡No voy a soportar que hagas lo que se te de la gana conmigo!- Bramo la mujer dejando la caja sobre la cama. Contra la pared algo desapercibido se encontraba Ron que se acerco a la mujer.

-Si crees que es lo mejor hazlo, no me voy a interponer- Explico tranquilo el pelirrojo parándose en frente de ella y tomándola por la cintura –Pero antes, creo nos merecemos una despedida- Le susurro al oído con voz ronca. La levanto del suelo y la puso contra la pared.

-Ron… no hagas… Esto… Tan… difícil- Le pidió la mujer con voz entre cortada mientras Ron abría su blusa y deslizaba su mano en el interior de esta.

-Lisa dime que pare y yo lo haré- Le dijo mientras que apoyaba más contra la pared el cuerpo de la mujer, y con su mano libre subía la falda que llevaba deslizándose lentamente por entre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus bragas deshacerse de ellas.

-Sabes perfectamente que cuando empiezas yo no puedo parar- Le confeso, mientras abría la camisa del pelirrojo con algo de desesperación.

El pelirrojo introdujo su mano en la entrepierna de Lisa y penetro con sus dedos la intimidad de la mujer, mientras esta le besaba el pecho que estaba ya desnudo. Poco a poco las caderas de Lisa comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente por los placeres que le concedía su amante.

La mano de la mujer se deslizo por el pantalón del pelirrojo abriéndolo, como pudo entre gemidos de placer.

Ron con una habilidad asombrosa quito el brasier y sus labios empezaron a pasear por le senos de Lisa hasta detenerse en uno de ellos, mientras la mujer baja el pantalón con boxer y todo.

Lisa comenzó a juguetear con el miembro del pelirrojo mientras lo frotaba con sus manos haciendo que este se pusiera duro y erguido. El sexo de Lisa palpitaba al sentirse ya en el limite, hasta que su esencia se derramo sobre los dedos de su amante, que produjo un placer incalculable en el pelirrojo.

Lisa a un tenia la respiración agitada, pero para Ron este solo era el principio; la tomo nuevamente por la cintura y la subió hasta poder ponerla sobre su miembro y comenzó a introducirlo, Lisa abrió más las piernas y las enredo en la cintura de su amante para darle una mejor accesibilidad a su sexo, cosa que funciono de maravilla. Los movimientos comenzaron rítmicamente aunque por poco tiempo, cada vez el ritmo aumentaba volviéndose cada vez más y más violentos, cosa que parecía excitarlos más. Las manos de Lisa se deslizaron hasta el trasero del pelirrojo para evitar que por cualquier motivo este para, mientras Ron la empujaba más contra la pared.

Sus cuerpos eran los que mandaban en ese instante y pedían cada vez más hasta que Lisa, entre gemidos escapados, llego al orgasmo, y un poco después Ron llego al éxtasis total.

Mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban un poco Ron salio del interior de Lisa y la dejo en el suelo.

-No me imaginaba mejor despedida que esta- Cometo Ron subiéndose sus pantalones.

Hermione ante la escena que acaba de presenciar salio lo más cautelosamente de la casa, algo excitada.

La castaña no se consideraba un ángel, pero tampoco una voyerista, ella jamás en su vida había disfrutado de esa clase de "espectáculos". Y además ahora no se podía quitar la idea de que su amigo de la infancia era un polvazo.

Entro rápidamente en su casa y se quito la ropa ágilmente necesitaba un baño de agua bien fría con urgencia, lo que había visto la tenia al cien. Entro en la ducha y abrió toda la llave un chorro de agua salio con algo de fuerza, y Hermione separo debajo de ella para tranquilizarse y bajarse las ganas inmensas que tenia de un buen momento de lujuria.

No sabia cuando tiempo había pasado debajo del chorro de agua pero debió ser más de una hora ya que los dedos de sus pies y de sus manos estaban totalmente arrugados. Cerró la llave y se recostó contra la pared de la ducha. ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Por qué tenia que quedarse a ver todo? Y a pesar de que ya había calmado sus deseos, aun no podía acallar sus sentimientos, la insistente pregunta que todo el día había perseguido ¿Coso seria su vida ahora si hubiera aceptado lo que sentía por Ron? Agito fuertemente la cabeza como si así las ideas se salieran; necesitaba salir esa noche, necesita algún extraño con quien calentar su soledad por algunas horas.

Se puso una bata y una toalla en la cabeza, y salio para tomarse una copa de Vino antes de arreglase y salir, en su "búsqueda" de calor. Se tomo apresuradamente la copa y sirvió otra y se dirigió a su habitación para decidir que ponerse. Pero tras sacar todo su guardarropa que en los últimos meses se había incrementado notoriamente, no encontraba nada que le gustara, antes se habría puesto lo primero que salía del closet, pero ahora nada le gustaba, todo le parecía insulso.

Se recostó en la puerta del closet a pensar pero no pudo ya que el timbre sonó, aunque estaba en bata se acerco para abrir la puerta de pronto era un nuevo vecino, esperaba que fuera un nuevo vecino así no tendría que salir ni pensar en que ponerse.

Sorpresa que se llevo la castaña al abrir y ver Ron con algunas bolsas del mercado y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dime que no estas ocupada- Pidió el pelirrojo poniendo ojitos de perrito.

-No, para nada solo me estaba relajando ¿Pero que haces aquí?- Pregunto la bruja sin poder mantener mucho tiempo la mirada a su amigo, al solo verlo recordaba lo que había presenciado en la tarde.

-Pensé que debías estar muy cansada, y yo solo, así que vine a consentirte ¿Si no te molestas?- La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.

-¿Y me vas a cocinar?- Pregunto la bruja inocentemente.

-Es parte del servicio- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡¡Me encanta la idea! Pasa- Le indico la castaña. El pelirrojo entro; el apartamento de Hermione era muy bonito muebles lujos y finamente decorado muy al estilo sobrio pero delicado de la bruja –Espérame y me coloco algo decente- Pidió alejándose.

-A mi me parece que así estas bien- Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, a mi me luce todo, pero me esta dando frió- Respondió graciosamente la castaña.

-No hay problema, yo con menos ropa te puedo calentar- Dijo inocentemente el brujo, pero en el tono se podía percibir el doble sentido. Hermione tuvo que respirar profundo y tranquilizarse para no aceptar su ofrecimiento aunque era conciente de que el estaba jugando, era inevitable pensar en lo bien que la pasarían juntos.

-Allá esta la cocina, ya vengo- Le dijo la castaña señalando una puerta del fondo, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ron entro en la cocina y sacó lo de las bolsas le iba a preparar pasta, en salsa de ternera, un plato exquisito que una de sus ex –novias le había enseñado a preparar. El pelirrojo mientras inspeccionaba la cocina, no pudo evitar pensar en la castaña que estaba en el otro extremo del apartamento, se veía realmente hermosa en esa bata, era increíble, recién bañada, y estaba encantadora, pocas mujeres podían decir eso. Lastima que haya pensado que era una broma cuando el dijo que la calentaría por que el desde que la había conocido la amaba aunque sabia que cada uno tenia su vida, y ya no cabían los amores infantiles del colegio. Saco los pensamientos de su cabeza o eso pensó y se puso a cocinar.

Media hora después y aun Hermione no salía de su habitación Ron estaba preocupado, eso no era normal, así que se acerco y toco la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, casi inmediatamente escucho ruido en el interior de la habitación.

-¡¡Si! Ya salgo- Grito la castaña. Había pasado todo el tiempo decidiendo que ponerse pero nada le gustaba, pero al escuchar a Ron, tomo un jean y una blusa rosa y se la puso y con un movimiento de la varita organizó su habitación que estaba llena de ropa y abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- Pregunto el brujo aun preocupado, pero más tranquilo.

-Es que… es que… tenia mi cuarto hecho un desastre y me puse a organizarlo y se me fue el tiempo- Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió la castaña, era mala, pero era la única.

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo algo incrédulo el pelirrojo pero decidió no darle importancia- Bueno pasa al comedor ya casi va estar la comida- Le pidió el brujo y se giro para ir de nuevo a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos Hermione se encontraba en el comedor, olía delicioso, lo que preparaba el pelirrojo debía estar exquisito, pensó la castaña, muy emocionada, aunque en realidad no sabía bien por que. Ron entro a la sala con los platos servidos, demostrando el buen equilibrio que tenia.

-Espero que te guste- Le comentó el pelirrojo poniendo el plato al frente de Hermione.

-Si sabe como huele, me encantara- Respondió con una sonrisa, que aunque la castaña no se dio cuanta sonrojo ligeramente a Ron.

La cena estuvo deliciosa casi no hablaron estaban concentrados en comer, por que algo que no había cambiado era el gusto de Ron por la comida.

-Delicioso Ron ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así?- Pregunto la castaña sirviendo dos copas de Vino y ofreciéndole una a Ron.

-Para ser sincero, la necesidad- Respondió tomando Vino.

-¿La necesidad?- Cuestiono la castaña sin entender -¿Cómo así?-

-Cuando uno vive solo, mucho tiempo tiene que aprender a cocinar, pero cuando vives con Harry es una obligación. Harry es en la cocina peor de lo que era en pociones- Le contó el pelirrojo –Además cada novia que tenía me enseñaba algo nuevo-

-Parece que tuviste suerte es tus noviazgos- Le dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues no me quejo, eh tenido a mi lado maravillosas mujeres, como otras no tanto, pero no me quejo- Explicó el pelirrojo con algo de añoranza en sus ojos -¿Y a ti que tal?- Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta pero decidió ser sincera.

-No me quejo es tenido buenas relaciones, pero siempre habían terminado… pues normal, hasta mi ultima relación, en la que decidí renunciar al amor- Comento la castaña.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo muy interesado.

-Todo parecía perfecto, pero las cosas perfectas no existen. Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos pero con el tiempo el se fue convirtiendo en otra persona… más violento, llegaba un minuto tarde y reaccionaba bruscamente, pero sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo era bueno, hasta que un día me toco quedarme a cubrir un turno en el hospital, y cuando llegue a la casa, el era otro, y… y me… me golpeo con fuerza, con mucha, y yo me quede callada, por físico miedo- Hermione hizo una pausa aun dolía mucho recordar esa época, Ron se acerco y la abrazo.

-Si no quieres continuar no lo hagas- Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a el. Hermione se sentía segura en los brazos de su amigo como hace muchos años no se sentía.

-No, tengo que sacar esto- Indico separándose de su amigo que ahora estaba estado al lado de ella –La situación se fue poniendo peor, pero yo aguantaba en silencio, hasta que una mañana iba ir al hospital y el no me lo permitió dijo que jamás volvería a separarse de mi, y me dejo inconciente. Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación con una cadena atada a mis pies, y sin varita, fue en ese momento que me volvió a surgir el valor Gryffindor y cuando volvió le logre quitar la varita me desate y lo denuncie- Concluyo más tranquila, como si hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y volvió abrazar al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué nunca pediste ayuda?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Tenía miedo- Respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Y yo pensaba que mis relaciones eran complicadas- Comento para alegrar un poco a su amiga.

-Cuéntame sobre tus relaciones- Pidió la castaña.

-Bueno, las mías no son tan emocionantes, pero si hay historias especiales- La castaña se acomodo para ver mejor a su amigo, y le indico con la vista que siguiera –Bueno, la relación más complicada que yo eh tenido ha sido con Alice, con esa mujer sufrí lo no escrito- Comento el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa –Yo conocí a Alice en mi primera misión, ella es mayor que yo por algunos años tres a cuatro. La vi en el consulado mágico, era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida, increíblemente encantadora, recuerdo que se acerco a mi y me pidió fuego para su cigarrillo, empezamos a hablar y por alguna extraña fuerza que no comprendo esa mismo noche estaba acostándome con ella. Bueno hasta ahí normal, empezamos a salir, y yo al poco tiempo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, que cosa más increíble, pero Alice no me dejaba acercarme del todo a ella, nunca hablaba sobre su pasado o su familia, pero a mi no me importaba duramos así como un año, hasta que llego la fiesta del consulado, ahí descubrí por que no hablaba de ella- Ron se quedo calla como si ese recuerdo aun le causara dolor, Hermione puso sus manos sobre las de el para darle fuerza –En la fiesta me presentaron al cónsul y a su esposa y adivina… era ella, ella estaba casada y no solo eso tenia una hija, yo me dije que no más y para mi suerte tuve que hacer una misión en África y estuve ocupado por seis meses, seis meses en que no la vi, era conciente de que aun la amaba pero no iba a volver a caer-

-¿Pero te fuiste sin enfrentarla?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Si, yo no quería ni verla, por que dolía, bueno en fin paso el tiempo y no la volví a ver…- El pelirrojo fue interrumpido, por la voz de su amiga.

-¿Y esa es tu historia tan dolorosa?- Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-Aun no eh terminado, no la vi como en año y medio, pensé que estaba listo para volver a iniciar una relación, pero ella volvió a aparecer y volví a caer en sus mentiras, me dijo que se estaba divorciando, que me amaba y más mentiras, y yo le creí todo, hasta que dos meses de estar viviendo juntos, me entere que estaba embarazada-

-¿Tienes un hijo?- Pregunto muy sorprendida la castaña.

-Déjame te termino de contar. Me entere que estaba embarazada, yo estaba feliz, pero cuando vi los exámenes tenia tres meses y medio y nosotros nos habíamos reencontraba hacia dos meses. Así que indague y descubrí que ella aun estaba casada y su esposo feliz por el nuevo integrante del a familia. Yo estaba destrozado pero la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, así que le dije que no me importaba que yo la amaba y que me haría cargo de su hijo. Pero no fue suficiente su esposo era asquerosamente rico, y no pude contra su ambición, ahí apareció Lisa que me ayudo a alejarme totalmente de ella. Pero fue muy doloroso el adiós- Hermione bajo la vista y se puso algo roja al escuchar el nombre de Lisa, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había presenciado esa tarde.

-Que triste ¿Pero tu sigues con Lisa?- Pregunto con un descaro, como si no supiera la respuesta.

-No, hoy termine con ella- Hermione lo miro finiendo sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Según ella, yo cohibía su libertad. Pues que Dios me perdone si no soporto la traición, ella tenia pánico de que la engañara, pero yo se que ella lo hizo muchas veces. Así que me canse y terminamos- Contó el pelirrojo.

-¿Aun la amas mucho?- Pregunto con algo de miedo la castaña.

-No, la verdad yo a Lisa la quise y la quiero mucho, pero nunca la ame- Respondió sinceramente el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué nunca la pudiste amar?- Pregunto muy curiosa la castaña.

-Por que siempre pedía que me mostrara tal cual soy, que desnudara el alma ante ella, pero yo siempre preferí desnudar el cuerpo, era más fácil, así que siempre hubo es hueco en nuestra relación- Explico, algo pensativo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y no seria por que aun amas a Alice?- Pregunto con algo de temor, aunque no se explicaba bien por que lo sentía.

-No, no creo, Alice yo la ame muchísimo, pero traición mata el amor- Respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo –Y tu ¿Aun sientes algo por tu ex?-

-Claro que no, sus golpes mataron mi amor, el problema es que no solo mato mi amor por el, si no, el amor en general. Ahora simplemente lo odio- Contó amargamente la castaña.

-¿A que te refieres al amor en general?- Pregunto al preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Ya no se si puedo volver amara alguien, mato todo en mi- Respondió la castaña sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparan de sus ojos, Ron la volvió abrazar.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, no dejes que un patán mate esa maravillosa capacidad de amar que tienes- Le dijo Ron con total convicción. La castaña se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y si soy tan maravillosa por nunca me dijiste que me amabas?- La pregunta había salido de su corazón no de su boca. Ron no se esperaba eso pero no iba a mentir.

-Por que siempre preferí nuestra amistad, que al amor que yo sentía por ti. Yo sabia que no sentías lo mismo, y tenia miedo que si te lo decía te iba a perder como amiga- Confeso el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.

-Pues estabas… muy equivocado- Dijo Hermione levantando con sus manos el rostro de Ron –Yo también te amaba-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autora:**

**Oromalfoy (Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Gracias por seguir la historia)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Que Dificil es Amarte

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 3: Que Difícil es Amarte…**

-¿Y si soy tan maravillosa por nunca me dijiste que me amabas?- La pregunta había salido de su corazón no de su boca. Ron no se esperaba eso pero no iba a mentir.

-Por que siempre preferí nuestra amistad, que al amor que yo sentía por ti. Yo sabia que no sentías lo mismo, y tenia miedo que si te lo decía te iba a perder como amiga- Confeso el pelirrojo algo avergonzado.

-Pues estabas… muy equivocado- Dijo Hermione levantando con sus manos el rostro de Ron –Yo también te amaba- Ron quedo en silencio y se alejo lentamente de Hermione no creía lo que acababa de escuchar. El silencio se instalo en la habitación, y la tención se podía cortar con unas tijeras. Ante esta situación la castaña decidió romper el silencio, ya que la cara de su amigo era indescriptible –Dime algo. Que sientes que piensas ¡¡¡Habla!- Pidió algo alterara, Ron al escuchar su voz volvió a la realidad.

-¿Quieres saber como me siento? Siento rabia, frustración, mucha frustración y otras vez rabia- Respondió el pelirrojo posando sus ojos en ella.

-¿Por qué rabia y frustración?- Pregunto la castaña desviando su mirada y posándola en el vació.

-¿Por qué? Siento rabia… por que hubiera podido hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad, y frustración por haber perdido tanto tiempo con otras personas- Confeso algo alterado el pelirrojo.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? Si tu nunca me dijiste lo que sentías, adivina no soy- Le reprocho la castaña poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelirrojo aunque sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¡¡Pero tu nunca me diste una señal, ni siquiera una mirada; me intente acercar muchas veces, pero siempre había algo primero que yo, y yo en esa época era muy tímido, necesitaba algo que me digiera que podía acercarme a ti, sin perder tu amistad!- Se defendió totalmente molesto, agitando las manos tras cada palabra que decía.

-¡¡¡¿Y que querías que hiciera yo? Acaso no recuerdas que tú eras novio de Lavander. Se te olvido!- Refuto la castaña acercándose más al pelirrojo pero sin mirarlo, aun no se atrevía.

-¡¡¡Por favor, eso no es excusa. Todos sabían que yo era novio de ella para darte celos, además estaba herido, así que eso no es pretexto!- Contradijo el pelirrojo manteniendo la vista en Hermione que aun conservaba la mirada en algún punto perdido.

-¡¡¡Herido! ¿Y como por que? Si se puede saber- Pregunto altaneramente la castaña por fin levanto la mirada y la posó en su amigo.

-¿Quieres saber?- Pregunto algo enojado, la castaña afirmo –Bien. Estaba herido por que Ginny me había gritado en el pasillo que yo nunca había tenido a nadie en mi vida, que jamás había besado a nade que hasta tu con Krum, y yo a nadie- El pelirrojo respiro como para intentar tranquilizarse –Pero lo que me dolió no era eso, si que yo te estaba esperando, por que quería que fueras la primera en todo, por que realmente te amaba ¡¡¡¿Feliz!- Concluyo el pelirrojo entre triste y dolido.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?- Cuestiono en un tono irónico, que desencajo a Ron por completo.

-Tienes razón es mi culpa, por que jamás me atreví a hacer esto- Respondió el pelirrojo tomando a Hermione de los brazos y acortando totalmente la distancia, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la boca. El brujo podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione, pero ella no se movía ni luchaba, así que Ron lentamente se acerco hasta la boca uniéndola con la de la castaña.

El beso comenzó tímido, más como exploración que como otra cosa. Pero cuando sus bocas se sintieron en confianza, Ron profundizo el beso introduciendo su legua en la boca de aquella mujer que toda su vida había amado y que ahora se daba cuenta, que jamás olvidaría. Hermione acepto gustosa la lengua de su amigo y obligando a la suya a entrar en el juego en aquel reconocimiento de algo que era nuevo, pero adivinado de tanto soñarlo. La castaña no iba a perder la oportunidad que esa noche le brindaba así que sus manos iniciaron una inspección aparte que comenzó con caricias en la espalda.

Un suspiro de placer se escapo de los labios de Hermione al sentir los labios del pelirrojo bajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos abría muy lentamente la blusa, cada botón que se soltaba prendía más el deseo de la castaña, y con menos delicadeza que su amante se deshizo torpemente de la camisa. Al caer la camisa al suelo, Hermione pudo disfrutar del bien formado cuerpo de Ron, este sin querer quedarse atrás, le quito totalmente la blusa y tomo a la bruja de la cintura y la recostó en el sofá y con la llama de sus dedos, comenzó un recorrido que inicio en los labios, bajando por su cuello, pasando por entre sus senos, hasta el pantalón. Hermione temblaba con el simple roces de la mano, pero su boca pedía atención así que tomo al pelirrojo del cuello, y lo jalo para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras las manos de Ron abrían el pantalón, este se separo lentamente de la boca de la castaña, para posar sus manos a cada lado de la cadera y comenzó a deslizar suavemente el pantalón hasta quitarlo por completo. La contemplo por unos instantes, para Ron, Hermione era la mujer más perfecta que había visto en su vida, y no es que no hubiera visto pocas, pero sin dudar ella era la mejor de todas. Hermione se levanto un poco para quedar sentada y sus manos abrieron el incomodo pantalón, pero esta en vez de deslizarlo jalo a Ron hacia ella y le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas. Al encontrase tan cerca el pelirrojo deslizo su mano por su espalada para abrir el sostén, y se lo quito rápidamente, dejando al aire aquella voluptuosidad que estaban endurecidos por el deseo.

Su boca volvió a besar a Hermione, la boca del pelirrojo bajo por el cuello, hasta los senos, concentrándose en uno de ellos, ante las sensaciones gemidos escaparon por la boca de la castaña alentado más a Ron a continuar. Las manos de Hermione negándose a quedarse quietas intentaron bajar el pantalón, pero fue tarea imposible, por la posición en la que se encontraban. Ron se separo un poco y se desvistió por completo con ayuda de la castaña. El pelirrojo beso cada centímetro de la piel de Hermione, la conoció como ni ella misma se conocía. Poco a poco las manos del brujo se bajaron por las caderas de la castaña hasta sus bragas, y se las quito lentamente sin dejar de besarla. Cuando ya se encontraban totalmente desnudos, las manos de Hermione exploraron todo, sin pudor, hasta detenerse en el sexo de su amante, sintiéndolo erguido eh imponente.

Ron la extendió lentamente sobre el sofá se acomodo sobre ella, introduciendo su virilidad, lentamente, para disfrute de los dos; la respiración de Hermione cada vez era más agitada, por los movimientos, que las caderas del pelirrojo y las suyas propias, estaban realizando.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y violentas, llevando a los dos amantes por sendas que nunca habían recorrido. Las gemidos de placer no podían ser apaciguados del todo con los besos que se daban. Sus cuerpos formaban una perfecta sinfonía, eran la ecuación perfecta, no había duda para ninguno de los dos. Aquellos amantes fueron llegando juntos al clímax de la pasión que sus cuerpos derramaban. Después de unos minutos llego para los dos amates el éxtasis total, calmando no solo una necesidad de sus cuerpos si no de sus corazones que latían rápidamente, no solo por lo que habían acabado de hacer, si no por haber cumplido aquella fantasía que hasta hace unas horas era imposible.

Ron salio muy despacio del interior de su amor, pero ninguno dijo nada, se acomodo como pudo en el sofá abrazando a Hermione, esta se acomodo el pecho del pelirrojo, y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Por una de las ventanas de la sala entro la tenue luz de un nuevo amanecer, Ron fue el primero en sentir la luz que se asomaba. No podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero al sentir el suave cabello de Hermione sobre su pecho, le confirmo que todo era muy real. Pero un nuevo sentimiento ataco al pelirrojo, no tan agradable, era miedo, mucho miedo de no saber que había sido para ella la noche ¿Había sido amor? ¿Sexo? ¿El cumplimiento de una fantasía infantil? ¿Qué había sido para ella, todo lo había pasado? No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que podía ser una cruel verdad, así que para facilitarle la decisión a Hermione, y la noticia a el mismo, con mucho cuidado se levanto, y con un ágil movimiento, dejo a la castaña en el sofá y se levanto sin que esta se diera cuenta. Al recoger del suelo su pantalón, que quedo admirando la bella mujer que era Hermione, que se encogía en el sofá para no sentir frió. El pelirrojo invoco una manta y cubrió a la castaña. Con una ultima mirada salio a medio desvestir del apartamento.

Hermione se despertó lentamente intentando buscar con su mano al pelirrojo, pero al no encontrarlo se levanto quedando sentada en el sofá, no entendía mucho que era lo que significaba que Ron se hubiera ido sin decir adiós, pero al ver el reloj de la pared entendió que tenia el tiempo justo para arreglarse e ir al hospital; así que decidió dejar para después sus preguntas.

La mañana paso sin novedades en el ministerio, pero desde que Ron había llegado Harry había notado que su amigo estaba muy extraño algo ausente.

-Ron- Llamo el moreno pero el pelirrojo parecía en otra parte – Ron, te conté que me esta creciendo cabello en los ojos- Dijo el moreno en un intento de llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Me parece bien- Dijo el pelirrojo sin prestar mucha importancia al comentario. Al ver que eso no había funcionado Harry decidió apelar a su último recurso.

-Ron… Ginny esta embarazada- Dijo seriamente el moreno. Ron giro lentamente para ver a su amigo.

-¡¡¿Embarazaste a mi hermana!- Pregunto algo sorprendido. Harry sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado –¿De que te ríes?-

-No, Ginny no esta embarazada pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ese transe con el que llegaste- Explico Harry acercándose a su amigo- Ahora así ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, bueno la verdad es que termine con Lisa, eso es todo- Mintió el pelirrojo, la verdad le daba vergüenza decirle a su amigo, que se había costado Hermione, el sabia que Harry la consideraba una hermana.

-No me mientas, esto no tiene que ver con Lisa, tienes la cara de…. ¿Volviste con Alice, cierto?- Pregunto el moreno algo enojado y sorprendido – Después de todo lo que te hizo, y vuelves con esa vieja, no puedo creerlo, estoy muy decepcionado de ti- Le dijo indignado el moreno. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que Ron había sufrido por esa vieja, claro seguro que por eso había terminado con Lisa pensó el niño que vivió.

-Gracias, por la poca fe que me tienes, pensé que creías más en mi- Le recrimino sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Eso significa….- Cuestiono el moreno, esperando que su amigo terminara la frase.

-Eso significa, que hace más de un año que no veo a Alice, por ende no eh vuelto con ella, y para ser sincero no creo que eso pase jamás- Explico, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Quiénes? Por que es una mujer la que te tiene así, además ayer ten intente localizar y en tu casa no estabas- Le argumento el moreno, dejando a Ron sin escapatoria.

-Es verdad, no pase la noche en mi casa, pero… Harry no quiero hablar de eso, no preguntes- Pidió Ron, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina, al instante Harry se levanto y lo siguió.

-Estas loco, si crees que me voy a ir sin saber con quien estuviste- Advirtió el moreno parándose frente a Ron. El pelirrojo la vio un momento y paso por el lado -¡¡Ron dime quienes, o jamás te dejo en paz!-

-Harry ¿Que parte no entiendes de NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO?- Pregunto algo molesto Ron sin dejar de caminar.

-Pues lo siento, no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas ¿No entiendes que entre más te niegues de hablar, más curiosidad me da?- Pregunto algo desesperado por la curiosidad. El pelirrojo continuo caminado ignorando las palabras de su amigo -¡¡¡Ron no me dejes hablando solo!- Continuo persiguiendo el moreno a Ron –Dime quien es, por las buenas, por las malas-

Continuaron así unas cuantas cuadras, Harry persiguiendo a Ron y preguntándole quien era, y Ron intentando ignorara a su amigo, hasta que Ron ya fastidiado se giro y vio muy molesto a su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡ Esta bien, pase la noche con Hermione! ¿FELIZ?- Grito el pelirrojo en mitad de la calle. Harry se quedo quieto y cayado como masticando lo que le había dicho su amigo.

-Ron, no tienes que mentirme, dime la verdad- Pidió muy quedo el moreno. Ron se acerco hasta Harry.

-Esa es la verdad- Le confirmo el pelirrojo, muy serio.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Amsp14 (Me alegro que te guste mucho esta pareja, te confieso, que aunque no es mi favorita, si me gusta mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Oromalfoy (También te envio muchos saludos, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Anilec (Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que el cap te haya también gustado. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	4. Capitulo 4: Recogiendo los pasos del Amo

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 4: Recogiendo los Pasos del Amor… **

Harry tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar, Ron no sabia que esperar de su amigo, hasta que el moreno se acerco y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya eran novios?- Pregunto muy feliz Harry, el sabia que Ron toda la vida había estado enamorado de la castaña y le alegraba mucho saber que se había decidido a confesarlo. Ron lo separo muy serio.

-No te dije, por que aun somos amigos, simplemente fue algo que paso- Explico algo melancólico el pelirrojo.

-Amigo, no entiendo así que vamos almorzar y me lo cuentas todo- Exigió el moreno. Los se fueron a un restaurante donde Ron contó lo importante de la noche.

En el hospital San Mungo Hermione, estaba tan distraída que casi manda a un paciente a una cirugía por un simple desguince. Su jefe y ex –novio la vio tan distraída que la llamo a su oficina.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Pregunto mientras la castaña se sentaba. El medí mago era joven y apuesto tenia el cabello castaño claro y corto, sus ojos eran verde claro y tenia la piel blanca.

-Claro, se que eh estado un poquito distraída, pero estoy bien- Se defendió la castaña.

-Creo que más que distraída estas enamorada- Sugirió el medí mago, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Que dices Albert, nada que ver- Mintió la castaña, no quería hablar de eso con el.

-No mientas, se te nota, a kilómetros, me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado el amor, lastima que no haya sido yo quien te lo mostrara- Dijo con una sonrisa, algo forzada, y con tono melancólico.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? Si nosotros nos amamos mucho pero tú decidiste terminar, en el mejor momento de nuestra relación- Recordó la castaña.

-Hermione, amar es de dos, y tu nuca me amaste- Contraataco Albert.

-Como puedes decir eso si yo te quise muchísimo- Respondió la castaña algo molesta por que el pensara que su relación no había sido nada para ella.

-Yo no dudo que tu me quisieras mucho, pero nunca me amaste, tu nunca dejaste que llegara a tu corazón, por eso te termine, por que si yo era el único que amaba, nuestra relación jamás iba a llegar a ningún lado- Explico tristemente le medí mago.

-Pero si yo me entregue toda, y todo en nuestra relación- Argumento la castaña más molesta que antes.

-No me mientas y no te mientas a ti, tú jamás te entregaste a este amor, ni a ningún otro, siempre pusiste una barrera que nunca pude atravesar- Confeso el medí mago; Hermione se levanto muy molesta de su silla.

-¡¡Eso es una gran mentira!- Dijo la bruja dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la oficina, pero la voz de Albert la detuvo en la puerta.

-Entonces explícame ¿Por qué ninguna de tus relaciones te ha funcionado?- Pregunto el brujo, dejando a Hermione fría, era verdad todas sus relaciones terminaba, bien o mal, pero siempre la terminaban dejando.

-Mi turno termino me voy- Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña antes de salir tirando la puerta a su paso.

Camino por varias calles sin un rumbo fijo, nunca lo había pensado pero Albert tenia razón, ella siempre pensó que la culpa la tenia sus novios, pero con lo que su ex –novio le había dicho no dejo de pensar que tal vez la culpa siempre fue de ella, al fin y al cabo el factor común siempre era ella, así que ella tenia algo mal, y solo una persona podía contestar su pregunta, y sin pensarlo más fue a buscarla.

Tras varias horas de viaje llego a una gran mansión, aunque se notaba que era antigua la tenían en muy buen estado, bajo del taxi, y se acerco a la entrada. En la entraba había una vigilante algo viejo, la castaña golpeo en la ventanilla, para llamar su atención.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarla srta.?- Pregunto cortésmente el vigilante.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy ¿Se encuentra en casa?- Pregunto algo nerviosa, desde que había salido de Hogwarts ella no lo había visto.

-¿Usted tiene cita con el?- Pregunto el hombre.

-No, la verdad soy una amiga del colegio, y estaba por aquí cerca y decidí venir a visitarlo- Hermione rió interiormente por su mentira, Escocia quedaba muy lejos de Londres, y sobretodo Ward Hill, que lo único que había en aquel lugar era la mansión Malfoy, nada más quedaba a kilómetros.

-Pues raro, por que nada queda en kilómetros- Comento el vigilante, pero Hermione recordó que 30 kilómetros quedaba un centro medico - ¿Puedo saber que hacia por estos terrenos?-

-Claro, soy medí maga y estaba en el centro medico- Dijo la castaña rogando que no lo hubieran cerrado.

-Ah, bueno la anunciare ¿Me da su nombre por favor?- Pregunto el vigilante.

-Hermione Granger- La castaña no podía aun creer que estuviera en la casa Malfoy, en que pensaba lo mejor era irse, pero ya había llegado tan lejos, por esa respuesta, que no se rendiría, hablaría con el.

En la oficina ya apunto de salir se encontraba Harry y Ron, desde que el pelirrojo le había con todo casi todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, el moreno no había dicho nada, algo que Ron no sabia como interpretar.

-Creo que deberías ir a buscarla- Dijo Harry, el pelirrojo lo miro sin entender.

-¿Qué? Ubícame en el contexto por que en alguna parte me perdí- Pidió Ron que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-A Hermione, deberías ir a buscarla, ustedes se aman, y deben estar juntos- Afirmo el moreno –Gracias amigo- Ron lo miro sin entender por que le agradecía.

-Harry, me volví a perder- Explico el pelirrojo mirándolo expectante.

-Que gracias a lo que me contaste hoy, eh tomado la decisión de pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo, no quiero volverla a perder, y mucho menos lo que a ustedes, que se aman, pero por alguna extraña razón no son capaces de aceptarlo- Argumento el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te vayas a casar con Ginny- Felicito sinceramente el pelirrojo analizando aun las palabras de su amigo.

-Aun no es un hecho, Ginny no ha dicho que si- Aclaro el moreno, Ron lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Harry, desde que Ginny te conoció sueña con casarse contigo, por supuesto que va a decir que si- Le dijo el pelirrojo como si hubiera sido lo más lógico –Ahora vamos a casa, no quiero pasar la noche aquí- Harry al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sintió más seguro y asintió, ordeno unos papeles y los dos dejaron el ministerio.

Hermione ya había entrado a la bella mansión y ahora se encontraba en una sala de visitas, que tenia la chimenea prendida muy apropiado para el frió que estaba haciendo. La castaña se encontraba algo nerviosa aun no sabia como le preguntaría a Draco, pero estaba segura que no se iría de esa casa sin una respuesta.

-Que grata sorpresa- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cosa que la hizo girar, para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy. El rubio no había cambiado mucho aun mantenía el porte y la elegancia que Hermione recordaba, solo que más alto.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la castaña ofreciendo su mano, pero Draco no la acepto.

-Después de tantos años, hay que saludarnos como merecemos- Le dijo el rubio acercándola, hasta el y dándole un caluroso abrazo, raro en el. Pasado unos segundos se soltaron y con la mano el rubio invito a sentar a Hermione mientras el también lo hacia – Y… ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- Pregunto al ver ya acomodado a la castaña.

-El pasado- Respondió sinceramente, en su vida había habido muchas mentiras, y ese día no soportaba decir una más.

-¿El pasado? Perdóname pero no te entiendo- Confeso el rubio fijándose en lo cambiada de la castaña, y como con los años se había vuelto más hermosa.

-Vine hasta aquí, por que… por que la verdad quería preguntarte algo- Dijo torpemente la castaña atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Preguntarme algo? Pudiste enviar una carta, yo te la hubiera contestado, eso me dice que es importante- Concluyo el rubio levantándose y caminado hasta una mesita que tenia varias botellas de licor - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Si tienes coñac, estará bien- Respondió muy agradecida la castaña necesitaba algo fuerte para tomar valor. Draco sirvió coñac para los dos y le entrego la copa a Hermione. El rubio antes de sentarse saco un cigarrillo pero antes de prenderlo miro a la castaña.

-¿Te incomoda?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Me incomoda si no me ofreces uno- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo diría una medí maga fumadora, pensé que ustedes no fumaban- Comento el rubio pasándole un levantándose nuevamente y ofreciéndole un cigarrillo al instante le ofreció fuego, la castaña aspiro una gran bocanada, y Draco se volvió a sentar.

-Es un horrible habito, lo se, pero hay hábitos que te dan un respiro, y a mi este me lo da- Respondió la castaña, la verdad no quería confesar que después de su ultima relación había tomado el vicio, otra cosa mala que le había dejado su ex –novio.

-Si tu lo dices- Comento el rubio mientras tomaba un trago de coñac –Bueno, ahora si dime que es lo que querías preguntarme-

-Bueno, yo quería saber por que… por que… ¿Por qué nunca te enfrentaste a tu familia por nuestro amor?- Pregunto algo nerviosa temía a la respuesta pero la necesitaba. Draco se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

-Esperaba que me preguntaras muchas cosas, pero esta definitivamente no esta en la lista- Comento con una sonrisa después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

-¿Vas a responder?- Pregunto la castaña tomando una gran bocanada de humo.

-Claro, no es tan difícil de responder, no seguí luchando por nuestro amor, por que… tú… aun tenías que aclarar que era lo que sentías por Weasley y lo que sentías por mí- Respondió sinceramente el rubio.

-Así que tú te unes a la teoría de que toda mi vida estuve enamorada de Ron, y por esa razón jamás pude entregarme completamente a otro- Expuso algo molesta la castaña.

-¿Quién fue el inventor de esa teoría?- Pregunto Draco algo serio.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Para hacerle una estatua- Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jajaja, ahora eres comediante- Comento en tono irónico la castaña. Draco dejo la copa a un lado y se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo al frente de Hermione.

-No, simplemente admiro el hombre que pudo aceptar lo que a mi me llevo una vida- Dijo el rubio con voz ronca.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto acercándose el rubio.

-A que nunca me amaste, por que lo amabas a el- Respondió posando la mirada en las manos de la castaña.

-Eso no es verdad- Draco levanto la vista y se acerco lentamente a la castaña hasta unir sus labios con los de ella.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Barel28 (La verdad aun faltan algunas sorpresas antes de que acepten que se aman. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Oromalfoy (Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Sara1308 (Me da un poco de pena pedirte este fa, pero te confieso que aun no se manejar muy bien todo eso del sistema de la pagina, si pudieras enviarme una descripción de cómo hacerlo, lo agradecería mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Amsp14 (Dime que hombre sobre la faz de la tierra comprende a una mujer, ninguno, pero no te preocupes, ellos aclararan sus sentimientos, y tu sugerencia la voy a tener muy en cuenta. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Anilec (Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que este cap también te guste. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	5. Capitulo 5: Me Ama

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 5: Me Ama… **

Draco levanto la vista y se acerco lentamente a la castaña hasta unir sus labios con los de ella, el beso comenzó lento y sin prisa, pero a la castaña de repente sintió como su corazón daba un fuerte brinco y se separo torpemente del rubio.

-No puedo yo…- Dijo la castaña sin respiración la castaña.

-¿Por qué tienes novio? ¿Esposo? ¿Hijos?- Pregunto el rubio alejándose.

-No- Respondió secamente la castaña.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- Pregunto tomando nuevamente la copa entre sus manos.

-Es que yo….- Comenzó a decir Hermione sin saber muy bien que era lo que iba a decir.

-¿Tu que?- Pregunto retadoramente el rubio.

-Yo… yo… yo amo a Ron- Confeso bajando la mirada y posándola en sus zapatos.

-¡¡Por fin lo aceptas!- Comentó satisfecho el brujo sentándose nuevamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto muy confusa la castaña.

-Que yo sabia, que no harías nada conmigo, por que algo paso entre ustedes ¿Verdad?- Se aventuro a asegurar el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto algo sonrojada la castaña tomando torpemente su vaso y tomando un gran trago de este.

-Simple, se te ve en los ojos, ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?- Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione solo asintió para que siguiera –Aunque tu no tienes esposo e hijos, yo si, ese beso solo fue un experimento para ayudarte, para que por fin reconocieras tus sentimientos, y ya no engañaras a nadie más y lo peor que no te engañes a ti misma- Hermione solo pudo sonreír.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias- Dijo sinceramente la castaña - ¿Cómo es tu esposa?- Pregunto curiosa la bruja.

-Pues… y aunque no lo creas, es mitad muggle mitad maga, la conocí en Paris- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu? Draco Malfoy con una _"Sangre Sucia"_ ¿Quién lo diría?- Cuestiono muy divertida.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, después de ti, me cambio la opinión, soy muy feliz- Arremetió muy orgulloso el rubio, pero de repente se quedo callado y bajo la vista y la poso en su copa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Es que… hoy, alguien me nombro a Weasley, y yo me acorde de ti que casualidad, que precisamente tu eligieras venir hoy a mi casa ¿No crees?- Respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quién te pregunto por Ron?... Si puedo saberlo- Pregunto Hermione, muy curiosa.

-Una amiga de Paris, Alice de la Bruyère, me pregunto si lo conocía, yo respondí que si, y luego me pregunto donde podría encontrarlo- Respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Y tu le dijiste donde encontrarlo?- Pregunto algo alterada, ya que esa Alice debía ser el gran ex –amor de Ron, y ahora que había aceptado que lo amaba, por ningún motivo lo iba a perder.

-Pues yo no sabia, pero le sugerí que preguntara en el consulado, que aprovechara ser la ex –esposa de un cónsul- Le comento, muy interesado por el interés de Hermione.

-¿Ex?¿ Así que se divorcio?- Pregunto totalmente muerta del miedo.

-Si, hace dos meses, fue muy duro para ella, por que su esposo le dijo que le daba el divorcio si ella le daba a sus hijos, y Alice lo hizo, que todo por amor- Le contó algo decepcionado de su amiga -¿Pero por que el interés? ¿La conoces?-

-No en persona solo en historias… la verdad… es que ella… es la ex de Ron- Respondió bajando la vista.

-Así que fue por Weasley que Alice dejo todo- Comento pensado en que ellos no hacían una buena pareja.

-¿Es muy hermosa?- Pregunto la castaña temiendo la respuesta.

-La verdad si, te confieso que la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era un… un ángel, es muy bella físicamente, y aunque tiene su carácter y sus errores, es una buena persona- Respondió, el brujo levantándose –Creo que es hora que aceptes frente a Weasley lo que sientes, y mejor si es antes de que llegue Alice- Sugirió el rubio, la castaña se puso de pie.

-Para que intentarlo, no voy a alcanzar a llegar- Razono tristemente.

-Hermione, somos brujos, las distancias son relativas, y más si existen polvos flu- Le recordó el brujo con una mirada cómplice, la castaña afirmo y los dos se dirigieron a la chimenea.

Harry y Ron, subían las escaleras del apartamento, el pelirrojo iba abrir la puerta cuando la voz de una mujer lo obligo a girarse.

-Hola Ron- Dijo la voz femenina, en un tono suave y dulce.

-¿Qué hace aquí? _"Señora"-_ Pregunto agresivamente Harry.

-Hola Harry, vine hablar con Ron- Anuncio la mujer, Ron estaba en shock aun no decía nada.

-Hola Alice- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el pelirrojo. La mujer sonrió, su sonrisa era una de las más lindas que Ron había visto en su vida. Estaba más hermosa que antes, su cabello que era entre rojo y rubio, estaba suelto y aunque era liso en las puntas se formaban unos hermosos rizos. Su rostro aunque blanco era perfecto y sus ojos azules oscuros era como una ventana al cielo; y ni que decir de su figura que se enmarcaba seductoramente con ese vestido rojo que llevaba.

-Bueno por lo menos aun me recuerdas eso es bueno- Afirmo la rubia graciosamente.

-Hay personas que jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar, eres afortunada tu estas entre ellas- Explico el pelirrojo manteniendo las facciones de su cara indescriptibles.

-¿Dígame "_Señora_" su esposo cuando viene a recogerla?-Pregunto el moreno, como forma de recordarle a Ron todo lo que ella le había hecho.

-No va a venir, me divorcie hace unas semanas- Respondió bajando la mirada. Harry quería desaparecer, su plan había sido un fracaso, jamás por su mente paso ese respuesta.

-¿Y tus hijos?- Pregunto inconcientemente le pelirrojo.

-Mis niños están Philippe, ese fue le precio del divorcio- Confeso amargamente Alice.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Ron temiendo la respuesta.

-Ni respondas- Advirtió Harry interrumpiendo a Alice antes de que hablara.

-Harry lo mejor es que te vayas, necesito hablar con Alice a solas- Dijo Ron viendo a su amigo, que no crea las palabras del pelirrojo –Por favor-

-Has lo que se te de la gana, pero no olvides que hay una castaña que te espera y te ama- Le dijo muy malhumorado el moreno saliendo del edificio.

Harry no podía creer como Ron era capaz de si quiera verla después de todo lo que le había hecho, esta muy decepcionado de su amigo. Harry iba tan concentrado en su mente que no se dio cuenta que directo hacia el iba Hermione acompañada de Draco.

-¡¡Harry!- llamo por tercera vez la castaña a su amigo, el moreno al escuchar, dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto inconcientemente el moreno.

-Vengo a ver a Ron- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Y este?- Pregunto el moreno refiriéndose a Draco que lo miraba con igual desprecio.

-Vine a acompañarla ¿Algún problema Potter?- Pregunto retadoramente el rubio.

-Pues el simple hecho de tu presencia es un problema para mi-Respondió el moreno.

-No me voy a quedar a verlos pelear, voy a buscar a Ron- Les dijo alejándose.

-¡¡NO!- Grito el moreno, obligando a Hermione a girarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto algo asustada.

-Ron no esta, acabo de venir de su casa- Mintió descaradamente el moreno.

-Potter, increíble que nunca hayas aprendido a mentir- Comento con prepotencia el rubio. Harry solo se giro y lo vio asesinamente. Hermione sin esperar respuesta a lo dicho, se giro y tomo de nuevo el camino a la casa de Ron. Los dos brujos la siguieron rápidamente sin decir palabra. La castaña hizo un simple hechizo y entre abrió la puerta para ver que pasaba en el interior de la casa.

-Así, que por fin fuiste capaz de hacer lo correcto-Comento el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla.

-Si, y me arrepiento mucho de no haberlo hecho antes- Señalo la rubia que ya se encontraba sentada –Mi amor, regrese por ti, para darle otro final a nuestra historia-

-Suena, muy extrañas esas palabras, no te imaginas cuantas noches soñé con oírlas- Dijo el pelirrojo con una triste sonrisa.

-Ahora son verdad amor- Le aseguro la rubia levantándose de su silla y caminado hasta donde se encontraba Ron, y se arrodillo frente a este.

-Hay un problema- Sentencio el pelirrojo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué problema puede haber?- Pregunto algo asustada.

-En este tiempo me enamore- Le contó, Alice se levanto y se alejo lentamente.

-Es mentira, nadie que te conozca podría creer que te hayas enamorado de Elizabeth- Argumento la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Eso es verdad… pero es que no… no me… enamore de Lisa- Aclaro el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada.

-Dime que es mentira que… que es… para hacerme sufrir- Pidió en un hilo de voz mientras las salían rebeldes lágrimas de sus ojos, Alice se acerco nuevamente a Ron y lo vio directamente a los ojos, para comprender que lo que decía era verdad -¿De… donde… salio? ¿Quién… es?- Pregunto con la voz entre cortada por las lagrimas.

-Es… alguien de mi pasado, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- Respondió fríamente, intentando que ella, no notara que aun le afectaba sentirla cerca, y más aun verla así.

-Por favor… déjala… ella no te amara como yo- Pidió en un acto desesperado mientras caía sobre sus piernas. Ron se levanto inmediatamente para ayudarla a levantarse pero esta no quiso.

-Eso espero, no soportaría que nadie más me amara como tú lo hiciste, si eso llegara a pasar esta vez no lo resistiría- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa –Alice, has dejado una huella imborrable en mi, solo Dios sabe lo que yo te ame, y sufrí por ti, pero… ahora creo que puedo ser feliz, al lado de una persona que siento que me ama como yo a ella- Alice se aferro más alas piernas de Ron, mientras este intentaba soltarse.

-Deje todo por ti… se que lo merezco pero no lo hagas- Pidió entre las lagrima, Ron la tomo de los brazos y la levanto fuertemente.

-No te hagas esto… yo no valgo tanto como para que pierdas tu dignidad- Dijo cortantemente el pelirrojo, Alice se soltó, y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola de improviso, haciendo que Hermione, Draco y Harry cayeran al suelo.

-¿Draco que… Hace aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendida Alice; Draco se levanto apresuradamente y sacudió su ropa.

-Si Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?- Reitero la pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Yo… yo… yo vine a… a recoger a Alice, para invitarte a cenar, y me contaron que estabas aquí- Invento descaradamente el rubio. Para este momento Harry y Hermione se habían puesto de pie.

-Gracias, vamos ya- Pidió en un hilo de voz Alice, mientras limpiaba totalmente sus lágrimas –Hablaremos después, hasta luego- Dijo la rubia tomando a Draco del brazo y bajando las escaleras, ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras del primer piso, cuando la rubia detuvo a Draco –Ella es, la del suelo, ella es el amor de Ron ¿verdad?- La pregunta tomo desconcierto a Draco.

-Si, pero no es tu culpa, llegaste demasiado tarde- Le dijo el rubio.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto con lago de miedo la rubia.

-Ellos se aman desde que eran niños, pero nunca fueron jamás de aceptarlo- Le conto bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto interesada.

-Los conozco desde el colegio- Respondió el rubio.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Hermione Granger ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

-Por curiosidad… simple curiosidad- Afirmo la rubia con una media sonrisa –Salgamos de aquí- Draco afirmo y los dos se alejaron del edificio rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Ron, se encontraba Harry y Hermione intentando explicar que hacían espiándolo.

-Pues…. Eso fue… los que paso- Dijo torpemente el moreno.

-Quiero entenderlo bien, así que ¿ustedes se encontraron en el restaurante, y se acordaron de mí, y amablemente vinieron a buscarme, pero la puerta estaba abierta, y ustedes antes de entrar quisieron ver que pasaba, y decidieron quedarse asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, cuando descubrieron que estaba con Alice? Entendí bien- Cuestiono irónicamente el pelirrojo.

-Exactamente, entendiste muy bien- Aseguro Hermione que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Harry vete mañana hablo contigo, ahora necesito hablar con Hermione seriamente- Pidió muy serio el pelirrojo.

-Bueno… mañana hablamos, suerte- Y son más el moreno salio cerrando fuertemente la puerta, dejando que el silencio se instalara en la habitación.

-Lo lamento mucho se que no debíamos…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, por que Ron se acerco a ella, y puso sus dedos en los labios de ella.

-Te…amo- Le susurro al oído el pelirrojo. Hermione quedo en shock ante las palabras del pelirrojo, levanto su vista y la poso en los ojos azules de este para ver que lo que decía era verdad.

-Yo también te amo- Respondió después de unos segundos que fueron eternos para Ron. El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de la castaña y la beso tiernamente, los dos sintieron como un escalofrió los recorría, por fin sabían que estaban en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta. Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente.

-Gracias por estar aquí hoy- Le dijo dulcemente Ron mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Hermione.

-Gracias a usted por amarme- Le contesto graciosamente la castaña, mientras volvían a unir sus labios, como la anterior noche lo habían hecho, pero esta vez con una diferencia que no solo iban a mostrar su cuerpo iban a desnudar sus almas, mostrarse tal y como son.

La ropa poco a poco desapareció mientras las manos de Ron lentamente recorrían la figura de Hermione que era tan conocida, como nueva para el, pero la castaña no se quedaba atrás lo besaba con el deseo a flor de piel, y con el amor respirando por cada poro, esa noche no era sexo era amor, y amor del verdadero.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de Autora:**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza los que siguen mis historias saben que siempre actualizo una vez por semana; pero la verdad es que tuve un problema académico que pensaba controlado, pero al final me termino controlando el a mi, pero no se preocupen ahora lo estoy empezando a domar así que espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. Espero que el cap les haya gustado. **

**Oromalfoy (Espero que te haya quedado claro que era lo que intentaba Draco. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**Barel28 (Espero que te alegres de que Hermy haya encontrado su respuesta, por fin lo aceptaron. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Sara1308 (Me disculpo por la tardanza, y espero que este cap que haya gustado. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**amsp14 (Seguro que este cap te gusto pero aun les falta algunas cosa por resolver, que ellos aun no saben. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	6. Capitulo 6: El Pasado no Perdona

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 6: El Pasado No Perdona… **

Ron y Hermione no perdieron el tiempo y pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos siempre y cuando su empleo lo permitía. Los días se habían vuelto dulces y como nunca en su vida, la felicidad se había vuelto algo real muy real para ellos.

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo arreglándose un poco, en ese momento entra Ron a la habitación y se quedo unos minutos en la puerta viendo lo hermosa que estaba la castaña, con un vestido azul oscuro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, dando la apariencia de una segunda piel, su cabello recogido en una moña alta y algunos rizos rebeldes caían por su nuca dándole un toque muy armonioso.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Ron entrando en la habitación, Hermione al sentirlo se giro para verlo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Problemas con la corbata?- Pregunto la castaña al ver la corbata del pelirrojo estaba totalmente arrugada y sin el nudo.

-Un poco hoy se puso rebelde- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Hermione se levantaba de la silla para arreglar el nudo mientras, el brujo pasa sus manos por la espalda.

-Ron no empieces- Advirtió la castaña mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo.

-¿Empezar que?- Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes, empiezas acariciarme, luego me besas… y después terminamos siempre en la cama, y esta vez no podemos vamos tarde a la cena- Le recordó la castaña.

-Harry y Ginny deben sentirse muy afortunados de contar con una persona como yo, que sacrifica un gran momento por una cena de pedida de mano- Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad es muy dulce de tu parte hacerlo, si llegamos temprano hasta… te recompenso- Dijo con una cómplice mirada.

-Pues vamos ya, que quiero regresar temprano- Dijo Ron ofreciéndole el brazo a la castaña.

-Como usted diga- Respondió tomando el brazo y saliendo los dos juntos del apartamento de la castaña que era el lugar donde más se la pasaban los dos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso donde los estaban esperando Harry y Ginny. Al verlos llegar la pareja se puso para recibirlo.

-Pensé que no iban a venir- Dijo Harry saludando a la pareja.

-Aquí estamos, es que Ron tuvo problemas con la corbata- Explico la castaña mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos les quiero decir algo- Dijo Harry poniéndose de rodillas ante Ginny –Ginny quiero pedirte si tu quieres sermiesposa- Dijo rápidamente el moreno por lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Qué? No te entendí- Dijo sinceramente la pelirroja que lo miraba sin comprender, poniéndolo más nervioso, pero si ya lo había dicho una vez podía otra.

-¿Ginny… quieres…casarte… conmigo?- Pregunto pausadamente el moreno, viendo la cara de Ginny que no decía nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio que fueron una eternidad, la pelirroja salio de su trance.

-Si…si…si- Dijo la pelirroja finalmente lanzándose a los brazos de Harry que la recibió feliz.

-Felicidades, mis papas se van a morir de la emoción cuando lo sepan- Dijo Ron levantándose para abrazar a los prometidos.

-Felicidades, les deseo todo lo mejor- Dijo sinceramente la castaña imitando a su novio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres, específicamente a las afueras en una gran mansión se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo, en la sala con una copa de coñac en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

-Sra. de la Bruyère, su invitado ya llego- Dijo el mayordomo la rubia con un movimiento de su mano índico que lo hiciera pasar. Tras unos minutos un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello negro, con ojos miel entro a la sala.

-¿Usted fue quien me llamo?- Pregunto el hombre con un tono algo rudo.

-Si- Dijo la mujer levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano –Soy Alice de la Bruyère- El hombre tomo la mano pero rápidamente la soltó.

-¿Puede decirme para que me necesita? Su nota dijo que tenía algo que me interesaría mucho- Dijo el hombre.

-Se lo que dije sr. Hazlitt, ¿Quiere una copa?- Pregunto Alice con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mire sra. No vine hacer vida social que tiene para mi- Exigió el hombre, algo exasperado.

-Se que desde hace más de dos meses esta… vigilando a la srta. Granger, al darme cuenta yo lo investigue a usted y descubrí que los dos tiene una… fuerte historia de amor- Explico la bruja, con una sonrisa extraña.

-Mire Hermione se puede volver a mudar pero la voy a encontrar siempre la encuentro, así que usted me puede ofrecer el cielo sra. Pero no voy a aceptar- Advirtió el hombre.

-No sr. Hazlitt, yo no quiero que se aleje, más bien quiero que… unamos fuerzas, le voy a explicar, su "Hermione" esta de novia con alguien que por derecho es mió, si se une a mi los dos ganaremos usted recupera a su novia y yo recupera a mi amor, simple- Explico la rubia, viendo como cambiaba la expresión del hombre.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?- Pregunto el hombre, Alice solo sonrió.

-Imagínese que después que ustedes terminaron la srta. Granger estuvo un tiempo en tratamiento psicológico, quedo muy mal de después de usted, sin contar el tiempo en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas- Recordó la bruja.

-No sabia eso- Dijo el brujo bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no usted salía solo hace dos mese de Azkaban ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?- Pregunto inocentemente la rubia –Pero eso no viene al caso, el hecho es que leyendo el informe del psicólogo, encontré que ella aun siente cosas muy fuertes por usted, pero sabe que socialmente seria un fallo regresar, lo que quiero proponerle es mi ayuda para que usted pueda acercarse a ella, sin que los aurores lo sepan, estoy segura que apenas se puedan ver ella saltara a sus brazos- Expresó la bruja.

-Eso me gustaría, es muy incomodo verla sola de lejos y además con ese pelirrojo- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Entonces es un trato?- Pregunto la bruja estirándole la mano.

-Por supuesto- Dijo el brujo estrechando la mano de la rubia y cerrando así una alianza.

-Una cosa, más el pelirrojo no se atreva a tocarlo el es mió- Advirtió la rubia, el hombre asintió y se levanto de la silla.

-Si no es más me retiro, estaremos en contacto- Dijo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación. La bruja al verse sola tomo una carpeta que tenía el la mesita, y la abrió en el interior había unas fotos de Hermione que mostraban el abuso físico que había sufrido por parte de su ex –novio, y en una parte que se encontraba en rojo decía:

"_Le srta. Granger muestra severos traumas psicológicos a causa del maltrato además muestra un cuadro severo de terror a hacia su novio que la vuelve vulnerable en todo momento, la recomendación de este doctor es que la srta. Se aleje lo más posible de el sr. Hazlitt, y que evite volverlo a ver, sino sigue estas instrucciones puede causar daño irreparable no solo para su autoestima, si no para toda su persona" _

En otro renglón subrayado decía:

"_La srta. Granger si vuelve a ver al sr. Hazlitt, lo más posible es que caiga nuevamente en sus maltratos, ya que este sr. tiene un gran poder sobre la paciente, crean perdida de voluntad, y baja autoestima…" _

-Lo siento Granger, te metiste con la persona equivocada, nunca eh perdido nada y Ron no será la excepción- Se dijo a si misma la rubia con una sonrisa.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Ron y Hermione celebraban el compromiso de sus amigos, sin sospechar que dos personas estaban conspirando en su contra.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, mañana tenemos que madrugar y ustedes… supongo que quieren celebrar- Dijo Hermione suspicazmente.

-Hermione que dices, nosotros también tenemos que madrugar mañana- Se defendió Ginny totalmente roja.

-Bueno lo que sea- Dijo Ron despidiéndose de su amigo y de su hermana que lucia en su mano izquierda un hermoso anillo de diamantes –Hablamos mañana-

-Si, nos vemos pronto- Dijo Hermione imitando a su novio.

-Por supuesto ya que tu me vas a acompañar a elegir mi vestido- Le informo Ginny, la castaña solo asintió y tomando a su novio de la mano los dos salieron del restaurante.

Camino la pareja sin afanes tomados de las manos, sin darse cuenta llegaron a una hermosa plazoleta con una fuente de agua. Hermione se sentó en la orilla algo húmeda de la fuente.

-¿En que piensas?- Pregunto el pelirrojo parado frente a ella.

-En que te amo mucho, no imagino otra cosa para mí en la que no estés tú- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, no se en que momento el universo se alineo, y mágicamente decidió unir nuestras vidas, para darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero gracias por ser el ángel que hace posible todo esto- Dijo el pelirrojo dándole un tierno beso en la frente, la castaña no le permito alejarse y unió sus labios con los de el, en un calido y dulce beso de amor.

Mientras Hermione y Ron no podían ser más felicites, Alice comenzaba su plan para separarlos.

-Sr. Smith, gracias por venir, se que es tarde pero lo necesitaba- Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie, para ofrecer su mano.

-No se preocupe sra. de la Bruyère, pero dígame cual era la urgencia-Pidió el hombre sentándose en una de las sillas del estudio.

-Estoy tan satisfecha con la investigación que realizó sobre la srta. Granger que quiero encargarle otra misión, será muy bien recompensado- Adelanto la rubia, con una expresión indescriptible.

-¿Cuál es esa misión?- Pregunto el investigador.

-Quiero que haga que despidan a la srta. Granger del hospital, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, ni el dinero que necesite, simplemente quiero que para esta semana "esa mujer" no tenga trabajo y no pueda conseguir en toda Inglaterra- Explico Alice, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Dijo el investigador.

-Pregunte- Respondió algo aburrida la rubia.

-¿Qué gana con que despidan a esa joven?- Pregunto indiscretamente el investigador.

-Eso es algo que a usted no le interesa. Acepta ¿si o no?- puntualizo la brujo algo desesperada.

-¿De cuento dinero estamos hablando?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Solo le diré, que después de este caso, usted se podrá pensionar de por vida, por que el dinero jamás volverá hacer un problema para usted- Señalo la rubia, tomando un trago de coñac.

-Bueno… acaba de cerrar este trato quiero 3 millones de libras para mañana y 6 al terminar el trabajo, por que supongo que no es lo único que me va toca hacer, nadie da tanto por tampoco- Comento el investigador poniéndose de pie.

-Es usted muy inteligente, pero ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana si hoy puede tener su dinero?- Pregunto irónicamente la rubia, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y saco un portafolio –Hay cuatro millones, pero quiero que para pasado mañana ella este desempleada- Advirtió Alice entregando el portafolio, el hombre lo abrió, y vio la cantidad de dinero.

-De lo por hecho, sra. de la Bruyère- Y con esto el hombre se despidió, levantado su sombrero y salio de la habitación para comenzar con su misión. Alice se volvió a sentar, sonriendo por que su plan iba sobre ruedas.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de Autora:**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza se que esta vez si me pase, pero la verdad estado muy ocupada, pero intentando de que jamás se vuelva a repetir. **

**Amsp14 (Ana, creo que para nuestros protagonistas sus problemas ya empezaron sobre todo para Hermione. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Oromalfoy (Bueno creo que Alice si va hacer un gran problema para ellos, y no solo ella si no el ex –novio de Hermione. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	7. Capitulo 7: El Inicio del Plan

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 7: El inicio del plan… **

Hermione se despertada después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela por estar amándose con Ron, pero la verdad ella no se arrepentía, era la mujer más feliz del mundo y como no, si el pelirrojo era el hombre más maravilloso, además de dulce y apasionado.

La castaña camino despacio para no despertar a Ron que dormía placidamente a su lado, se arreglo rápido para ir al hospital, ya ese día tenia el turno de la mañana, estaba feliz, nada en el mundo podía arruinar su felicidad o eso era lo que ella pensaba. La castaña ya iba a salir del apartamento cuando un brazo la detuvo y la jalo nuevamente para el interior de la habitación.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- Pregunto el pelirrojo depositando un beso en el cuello.

-No te quería despertar- Susurro mientras se volteaba para depositar un beso en la boca del pelirrojo.

-Vas a tener que darme más de un beso para que se me quite el enojo- Dijo fingiendo seriedad el pelirrojo sin soltar a la castaña.

-¿Y que puedo hacer para que se te pase el enojo?- Pregunto inocentemente, la castaña.

-Pues… primero vuélveme a besar y después te digo- Propuso el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente la Hermione.

-No, hoy no puedo eh llegado toda la semana tarde, tengo que llegar temprano hoy- Dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras Ron rozaba sus labios con los de ella, pero sin besarla.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras- Dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo terminado la frase con un beso tan apasionado que la castaña se encendió en fuegos.

El pelirrojo bajo sus manos hasta la cintura y teniéndolas allí levanto a la castaña para conducirla hasta el sofá donde la dejo caer pero sin dejarla de besar, sus manos poco a poco volvieron a subir pero esta vez para desabotonar esa incomoda camisa que aun a pesar de los besos llevaba puesta la castaña. Con su habilidad casi mágica comenzó a quitársela y se deshizo fácilmente de esta, dejando al descubierto esos hermoso senos, que tanto le gustaban, por que eran perfectos, ella por su parte no tenia mucho que quitar, ya que el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente sin ropa, lo único que llevaba era los boxer, pero esa dificultad ya la estaba resolviendo deslizando su manos por los costados de su amor y bajando lo que incomodaba a su paso.

El pelirrojo ya estaba bajando el pantalón de Hermione con sus bragas, para no perder el tiempo, mientras besaba sus pechos con una pasión casi asfixiante, por el calor que producía cada beso, cada roce de piel, cada gemido que escapaba de sus bocas, que encendía cada vez más el fuego en su interior.

Ron poco a poco comenzó a acomodar su virilidad en el interior de la castaña mientras que ha esta se le escapaban gemidos del placer tan absoluto que sentía. Los dos entraron al baile celestial al que sus cuerpos los tenían sometidos, tomando acelerando cada vez más el ritmo hasta que al final, juntos como siempre llegaron y tocaron el paraíso, para volver exhausto pero felices.

Hermione corría por las calles de Londres, ya iba realmente tarde para el hospital, sabia que esta vez no se escaparía de un regaño, toda esa semana y la pasada cada vez que tenía turno en la mañana llegaba tarde.

Entro al hospital pero antes de llegar a su oficina, su jefe la vio,

-Hermione, ven conmigo- Pidió muy serio el medí mago. La castaña lo siguió hasta la oficina y tras la indicación de su jefe se sentó.

-Albert, juro que no volveré a llegar tarde… pero es que me da muy duro madrugar…- Pero la bruja no pudo continuar, ya que su jefe y ex –novio la interrumpió.

-Hermione me están pidiendo tu renuncia- Dijo el medí mago muy serio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin entender que era lo que su jefe le decía.

-Hermione, el hospital puede enfrentar una demanda, uno de tus pacientes te culpa de un mal tratamiento, y que por ello ahora esta muriendo, lo único que pide el hombre es que jamás vuelvas a practicar la medí magia, si no demanda a todo el hospital- Explico el brujo sin dejarla de verla, mientras la castaña sentía que su mundo se desvanecía, después de Ron la medí magia era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Pero… es imposible tu más que nadie sabes que soy una profesional intachable, jamás cometería un error así- Intento argumentar la castaña.

-Se los dije, y no solo a la junta directiva si no también a la Comisión Mágica de Medicina, pero no me escucharon- Dijo el hombre entregándole una carta a la bruja. La castaña la abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Hermione Jean Granger, se le informa que su licencia de medí magia ha sido suspendida hasta que la investigación que se le ha iniciado por negligencia medica y mala medicación, hasta entonces le queda prohibido practicar la medicina hasta nueva orden._

_J.C Jonson _

_Director de la Comisión Mágica de Medicina" _

Hermione releyó una y otra vez la carta sin creer en su contenido no era posible que estuviera suspendida, debía haber un error; y casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que salían contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- Pregunto mientras las lagrimas continuaban saliendo.

-Consigue un abogado el Doctor Jonson me dijo que dentro de poco te citarían para audiencia en la comisión- Dijo el hombre bajando la mirada –Lo siento mucho y sobre todo ahora, hoy no te debía decir esto-

-¿Entonces que?- Pregunto tranquila pero sin dejar de llorar, mientras sus manos pasaban por su rostro para limpiarlas.

-Hoy te iba a informar de tu asenso, por fin después de cinco años de trabajar aquí te iban a nombrar jefe de piso, siempre lo quisiste… lo siento- Concluyo en hombre sin dejarla de mirar.

-Créeme que yo lo siento más- Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si, claro dime- Alentó Albert para que la bruja hablara.

-¿Qué paciente fue?- Pregunto la bruja con curiosidad.

-No se, la Comisión se negó a darme su nombre- Respondió el medí mago sinceramente. La castaña se levanto casi sin fuerza.

-Supongo que ahora tengo que ir por mis cosas- Comento abriendo la puerta.

-No se como decir esto- Dijo Albert, obligando a Hermione a detenerse –La junta me pidió que te digiera que salieras inmediatamente del hospital que tus cosas de las enviaríamos a tu casa- Finalizo el hombre bajando la mirada, le dolía mucho decirle esto aquella mujer que aun amaba.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo despedirme de mis compañeros?- Pregunto la bruja sin importarle que tenia la cara bañada por sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento es una orden de la junta… tienes que irte ya- Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con mucha ternura –Hermione, siempre vas a contar conmigo, pase lo que pase, yo creo en tus capacidades, y para mi siempre serás la mejor medí maga- Le dijo el hombre intentando que ella notara su sinceridad.

-Lo se, lo se- Repitió casi sin conciencia, algo había pasado se sentía como autómata –Espero que nos veamos en mejores circunstancias- Dijo saliendo de la oficina, y así mismo del hospital.

Camino sin un rumbo fijo, no sabia que hacer que pensar, simplemente camino, y camino mucho tiempo. No podía creer como su le había cambiado en tampoco tiempo, era casi irreal como una pesadilla, no quería hablar con nadie, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a nadie, solo quería desaparecer, que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero sabia que eso no pasaría. Así que solo camino por las calles de Londres, mirando todo sin ver nada.

En otra parte de Londres específicamente en la Mansión de Alice, se encontraba esta en su biblioteca revisando algunos documentos.

-Sra. de la Bruyère, la busca el sr. Smith- Informo el mayordomo, un viejo, de cabello blanco y algo encorvado, toda su vida había trabajado para la familia de Alice, y quería a la rubia como una hija.

-Hágalo pasar- Indico la rubia mientras organizaba sus documentos y los guardaba en el cajón. El hombre entro al estudio con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en su rostro –Cuénteme ¿Me tiene buenas noticias?- Pregunto seriamente la bruja.

-Por su puesto, no solo logre que despidieran a Granger, si no, que además logre que le suspendieran la licencia de medí magia, por tiempo indefinido- Comento orgullosamente el hombre sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

-Lo felicito, se ha ganado un bono, pero de eso hablaremos después, ahora sigue la siguiente etapa de mi plan, en la que entra Hazlitt…. Aunque bueno… si lo conozco el actuara solito como esperamos- Dijo la rubia con una malévola sonrisa.

-Si usted lo dice- Comento el hombre manteniendo su calma habitual -¿Entonces que debo hacer ahora?-

-Vigilar, por el momento vigilar, todo movimiento de Granger, quiero saber todo lo que hace y lo que le pasa, absolutamente todo- Contesto la bruja, con una mirada diabólica, y algo histérica.

-Muy bien sra., entonces voy inmediatamente a realizar mi trabajo- Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-¿Necesita algo?- Pregunto la mujer poniéndose también de pie.

-Más dinero, quiero alquilar el apartamento queda al frente del apartamento de Granger y Weasley- Respondió sinceramente Smith. La rubia se acerco a su escritorio y saco un maletín y se lo entrego.

-Un millón de libras, espero que sea suficiente- Dijo la mujer haciendo la entrega del maletín.

-Más que suficiente- Dijo el hombre golpeando sus pies entre si, como sinónimo de salida, y se retiro.

-¿Cree que hace lo correcto?- Pregunto el mayordomo de la mujer entrando a la habitación con una taza de té.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto inocentemente la bruja.

-Destruirle la vida a una persona, ¿Realmente le devolverá el amor del sr. Weasley?- Cuestión el hombre dejando la taza en el escritorio.

-No lo se, voy a descubrirlo- Dijo la mujer sin poderle mentir.

-Si pusiera la mitad de esa esmero en recuperar a sus hijos, ya los tendría a su lado- Dijo el hombre caminado hacia la puerta.

-De pronto, pero solo quiero tener a mis hijos a mi lado cuando pueda ofrecerles un verdadero hogar- Respondió algo triste, por el recuerdo de sus hijos.

-Tenga mucho cuidado señora, quien juega con fuego se termina quemando- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, y cerrar la puerta a su paso, dejando a la rubia con millones de preguntas.

En otra parte ya casi a las horas de la tarde Ron salía con Harry del ministerio, había sido un día muy duro para los dos, ya que la travesura de dos niños les habían causado muchos problemas, con el ministro, por el uso indebido de la magia.

-Solo quiero llegar a casa, para dormir, hasta pasado mañana- Comento Ron frotándose los ojos por el cansancio.

-Te comprendo amigo, yo estoy…- Pero el moreno no pudo terminar la frase ya que los dos quedaron congelados, al vera Hermione sentada en la fuente, con su cara bañada en lágrimas.

-Amor ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo corriendo hasta donde se encontraba muy seguido de Harry.

-Me… des… despidieron…- Respondió la castaña entre sollozos.

-¿Como así? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender.

-Que… voy… hacer- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la bruja, Ron se dio cuenta de inmediato que allí no sacaría nada, así que la abrazo.

-Harry hablamos mañana- Dijo el brujo mientras tomaba firmemente a la castaña.

-Mañana me cuentas- Dijo el moreno antes de que la pareja despareciera ante sus ojos.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Hermione y Ron habían llegado al apartamento del pelirrojo, y aunque ya la castaña no lloraba, no decía nada, Ron estaba muy preocupado la su novia nunca en su vida había visto así de mal.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autora:**

**Esta vez si me pase, pero la verdad eh estado muy ocupada, en serio, se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero es verdad. Así que me disculpo por la tardanza. **

**Oromalfoy (Eso es verdad, el dinero no lo es todo, pero como arregla la vida tenerlo ¿no? Me alegro que aunque no te guste la pareja leas el fic. Garcías por seguir la historia.)**

**amsp14 (Ana tienes que espera a ver un poco más la reacción de Ron, hay que tener en cuenta que el aun no sabe nada. Gracias por seguir el fic)**

**Amarissima (creo que aun Alice, no puede morir, y te confieso que no esta en mis planes hacerlo, esta muy atenta a ver que pasa. Gracias por seguir el Fic) **


	8. Cpitulo 8: La Sombra de Hazlitt

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 8: La Sombra de** **Hazlitt… **

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ha Hermione la habían despedido, Ron estaba muy preocupado, ya que la castaña casi no hablaba y prácticamente no estaba comiendo nada, el pelirrojo ya no sabia que hacer; intentaba reanimarla, pero todo era inútil.

-¿Cómo siguió Hermione?- Pregunto Harry sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Mal, muy mal, estoy desesperado… nunca pensé que una persona pudiera deprimirse tanto- Comento el brujo casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Tengo miedo de que Hermione pueda hacerse daño- Respondió sinceramente mientras sus manos ocultaban su rostro, con desesperación -¿Harry que debo hacer?-

-Amigo… no se…-Respondió torpemente Harry asimilando lo que le había dicho su amigo –Hermione no es así, Hermione jamás se haría daño-

-La que conocimos no, pero de esta no estoy tan seguro- Comento muy preocupado el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras Ginny la va ir a buscar para que la acompañe a escoger su vestido de novia- Le comento el moreno.

-¿Ya eligieron fecha?- Pregunto algo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Si, dentro de un mes nos casaremos, el 12 de agosto exactamente- Respondió el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- Dijo suspicazmente el pelirrojo, viendo detenidamente a Harry – Ginny esta embarazada ¿cierto?-

-A ti no se te puede engañar… si tiene dos semanas, y no queremos que tus padres se enteren- Respondió sinceramente el niño que vivió esperando la respuesta de su amigo. Ron por su parte se levanto y se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo con muchas fuerzas.

-Felicidades, por fin vas a tener la familia con la que siempre soñaste- Dijo alegremente el brujo sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

-Gracias amigo todo te lo debo a ti- Respondió sinceramente el moreno. Ron intento sonreír lo mejor posible, pero era muy difícil, el estaba muy preocupado por su novia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ron en donde se estaba quedando Hermione, el timbre sonó la castaña sin mucha energía se levanto a mirar quien era, al ver a su amiga Ginny, abrió inmediatamente la puerta y se lanzo a los brazos de la pelirroja. Aun con sorpresa y todo la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, que su amiga le estaba dando.

-¿Estas bien amiga?- Pregunto Ginny algo asustada, pero la castaña solo afirmo con la cabeza. Después de unos minutos la bruja rompió el abrazo y vio a su amiga que se veía radiante.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- Pregunto la castaña, Ginny iba a contestar pero Hermione la interrumpió –Pero sigue no te quedes allí afuera- la pelirroja siguió y se acomodo en el sofá.

-Te vengo, a suplicar que me acompañes a elegir vestido, eh visto algunos, pero necesito la opinión de mi mejor amiga para elegir ¿Verdad que me acompañaras?- Pregunto la pelirroja con cara de perrito, que la castaña solo atino a sonreír.

-Por supuesto creo que necesito salir, necesito aire- Respondió sinceramente la bruja.

-Ni hablar más- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja tomando de la mano a la castaña y saliendo casi corriendo del apartamento.

Después de casi seis horas de recorrer todas la tiendas de bodas de Londres, ya que Ginny no encontraba el traje que deseaba, Hermione la convenció para que tomaran un respiro y fueran a comer algo.

-Voy al baño ¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

-No, mejor voy pagando aun tenemos lugares que visitar- Respondió la castaña poniéndose también de pie. La pelirroja asintió. Hermione pago la cuenta y salio del restaurante y se quedo afuera esperando a Ginny. La bruja estaba concentrada en pensar que lugares les hacia falta que no sintió venir la mano que la atrapo por la espalda inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto aquella voz masculina que ella conocía bien y que además producía que su sangre se congelara.

-No puede ser- Fue lo único que salio de la boca de la bruja que estaba paralizada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo pensaste que me alejaría de ti?- Pregunto el hombre apretando más fuerte a la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pegunto intentado sonar lo más decidida posible.

-Por el momento que sepas que estoy aquí, y ni se te ocurra por ningún motivo hablar de nuestro encuentro por que te aseguro que tu amiguita la pelirroja que esta adentro pagará las consecuencias- Le advirtió el hombre antes de marcharse y dejar a Hermione hundida en un mar de miedos y malos recuerdos.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Ginny muy preocupada –Esta pálida y sudando- Aprecio la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, solo recordé la audiencia que tengo mañana- Se excuso la castaña sin dejar de sentir miedo.

-Cierto, no recordaba que mañana tienes la audiencia para ver si conservas tu licencia de medí maga- Dijo Ginny tomando las manos de su amiga –No te preocupes todo va a salir bien-

-Tienes razón mejor vamos a seguir buscando vestidos- Dijo la castaña para cambiar el tema antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta de que mentía.

Después de recorrer absolutamente todas las tiendas de novias, por fin Ginny había encontrado el vestido de sus sueños, muy al estilo de la princesa Diana. La pelirroja dejo a Hermione en su apartamento y por la red flu se fue al su casa.

-Hola amor- Dijo Ron al verla entrar mientras se acercaba para depositar un suave beso.

-Hola- Dijo algo casada la bruja mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Me alegro que te hayas decidido salir con Ginny- Comento el brujo sentándose a su lado -¿Esas bien?- Pegunto sorpresivamente.

-Si, claro… un poco casada… pero bien- Respondió algo nerviosa la bruja -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No se, simplemente… tu mirada tiene un brillo raro, es diferente- Explicó el bujo sin dejarla de ver. Hermione que unos minutos sorprendida mirado aquel hombre, le sorprendía que la conociera tanto ahí confirmo que el era el hombre de su vida, y que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para verlo bien. La bruja se levanto un poco del sofá y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo.

-¿Te eh dicho que te amo?- Pregunto acercándose seductoramente.

-No hoy- Respondió el brujo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre el.

-Pues…- Se acerco muy despacito al oído del pelirrojo -…te amo- Le susurro. Ron le tomo la cara con su mano derecha mientras con la otra acariciaba la espalda de la castaña.

-Mira mis ojos, y quiero que veas que no te miento cuando te digo que te amo más que a mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida- Le dijo el pelirrojo sin deja de verla.

-No te importa que tal vez mañana pierda mi licencia, y me convierta oficialmente en una fracasada- Dijo la bruja mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello.

-Si fueras mendiga o princesa te amaría igual, además no eres una fracasada, eres la persona más brillante que eh conocido en mi vida, y lo digo en serio- Aseguro el brujo metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa de la bruja.

-Gracias por se tan maravilloso- Dijo en un suspiro la bruja debido a las caricias proporcionadas por su novio.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- Susurro el pelirrojo antes de besarla apasionadamente mientras la levantada del sofá para llevarla a la recamara donde le expresaría con el cuerpo lo que aun las palabras no han inventado para describir lo que el sentía por ella, para hacerle sentir ese frenesí que el sentía con solo su presencia, para amarla más allá de toda razón humana.

Mientras que Ron y Hermione expresaban su amor, Smith llegaba a la casa de Alice, para rendir el informe del día.

-Sra. de la Bruyère, Un placer verla- Saludo el hombre con la mano.

-Lo mismo digo después de una semana de ausencia- Dijo algo molesta Alice.

-Lo siento, pero Granger no había salido de su casa hasta hoy, y traigo novedades- Respondió el investigador, manteniendo su calma habitual.

-Lo escucho- Alentó la rubia.

-La primera novedad es que Jude Hazlitt, ya entro en acción ya se presento ante ella- Comento el investigador.

-Interesante, arriesgado de parte de Hazlitt, ella podría hablar y hasta ahí llegarían mis planes- Pensó la rubia algo preocupada.

-No lo creo el la amenazo- Explico el investigador que había presenciado la escena.

-¿Con que?- Pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Con hacerle daño a una chica pelirroja que la acompañaba- Manifiesto el investigador.

-Debe ser Ginny, la hermana de Ron…- La bruja hizo una corta pausa tomando un poco de agua –Hay que aceptarlo no resulto tan tonto, o por lo menos no como yo esperaba, en fin. ¿Cuál es la otra novedad?-

-Mañana tenemos la audiencia en la que se decide el futuro profesional de Granger, por supuesto yo ya tengo todo listo- Se adelanto el investigador.

-Me alegro pero vamos hacer un cambio de planes- Anuncio la rubia.

-¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto el investigador.

-No se como, se lo dejo a su imaginación, pero esa audiencia se va aplazar mínimo un mes, necesito que no se lleve acabo- Exigió la bruja muy decidía.

-Si no es muy impertinente ¿Por qué?- Pregunto muy curioso Smith. La rubia se quedo unos segundos callada, pensando.

-Esta bien, le contare. Si mis pronósticos son correctos, si le quitamos la licencia a Granger, Ron va a hacer todo lo imposible, para hacerla feliz, no se despegara de ella, y con eso solo lograríamos unirlos más, pero si existe la duda podremos permitir que Hazlitt actúe con más tranquilidad, estoy segura que tiene algo entre manos, y algo me dice que eso es lo que los va a separar- Explico con una extraña sonrisa la rubia.

-Como usted diga, si me permite me retiro, mañana va hacer un día muy largo- Advirtió el hombre mientras salía de la mansión.

A la mañana siguiente aunque prácticamente no había dormido nada en toda la noche, la castaña no se levanto cansada, miro el reloj faltaba cinco minutos para las ocho, su audiencia era a las diez así que tenia tiempo, al girarse al su lado vio vació el lado de Ron, la bruja pensó que ya se había ido a trabajar.

Se levanto alisto algo sencillo pero elegante para ponerse para la audiencia, cuando iba entrarse a bañar escucho ruido en la cocina, de repente ese miedo que había experimentado el día anterior la volvió a invadir ¿Y si era Jude? ¿Y si quería hacerle daño otra vez? Hermione sin importarle que estaba en bata tomo fuertemente su varita, y despacio salio directo a la cocina preparada para todo, pero al asomarse vio a su novio que estaba cocinado; el se giro y la vio.

-Arruinaste mi sorpresa- Recrimino el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

-¿Tu no deberías estar trabajando?- Pregunto la bruja respondiendo el beso de su novio.

-Debería, pero pedí permiso para acompañarte a la audiencia ¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir sola?- Cuestiono el brujo -¿Qué clase de novio crees que soy?- Hermione paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo.

-Eres maravilloso- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa la bruja.

-Lo se, y eres muy afortunada de tenerme en tu vida, ni lo digas- Respondió el brujo mientras se soltaba de su novia, y se acercaba a la estufa para revisar lo que estaba cocinado. La castaña se sentó en una silla que había en la cocina.

-Ayer que vi a Ginny, la vi tan radiante, esta súper hermosa, todo esto de la boda le ha sentado súper bien- Comento la bruja.

-¿Ginny no te dijo?- Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

-¿Decirme que?- Cuestiono la castaña.

-Que lo que realmente le ha sentado bien, son dos semanas de embarazo- Contesto el pelirrojo con una picara sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo…Harry debe estar que no se cambia por nadie- Dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa –Cuando vea a Ginny, le voy a recriminar que no me haya dicho, ¿Y tu como te enteraste?-

-Harry me contó ayer, bueno, la vedad es que se lo saque, Harry aun cree que soy el hermano sobre protector- Comento el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Aun se demora el desayuno?- Pregunto la castaña.

-No te preocupes te alcanzas a bañar- Dijo el brujo mientras sacaba unas cebollas de la nevera. La bruja asintió y se dispuso arreglase.

Después de veinte minutos Hermione salio arreglada y dispuesta a desayunar, Ron tenían todo listo en la mesa, y desayunaron; al terminar salieron para la audiencia que se realizaría en el hospital.

Cuando llegaron el ex –jefe de la castaña los estaba esperando.

-Albert, hola-Saludo la bruja con la mano.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto el medí mago.

-Bien, superando esto- Dijo la bruja que no había soltado la mano de Ron –Mira te presento a mi novio Ron Weasley-

-Un placer- Dijo Ron estrechando la mano del medí mago.

-Por favor entren a mi oficina, necesito informarles una novedad- Informo el brujo mientras los guiaba a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa Albert?- Pregunto la bruja cuando ya se encontraba acomodados en la oficina de su amigo.

-La Comisión Mágica de Medicina, me pidió que te informara que la audiencia ha sido aplazada para dentro de dos meses- Comunico el medí mago.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la bruja, muy sorprendida.

-Por que el medí mago de tu paciente le recomendó reposo absoluto, y el quiere testificar, así que la Comisión decidió suspenderla, para dentro de dos meses, que es cuando el paciente se encontrara mejor- Explico el medí mago.

-¿Así que voy a tener suspendida mi licencia por dos meses?- Pegunto sorprendida la bruja.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Dijo el brujo. Hermione se levanto seguida de Ron.

-De todas maneras gracias- Dijo la bruja antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ron abrazando a la castaña.

-Si, solo un poco nostálgica- Respondió la bruja separándose de su novio –Espérame un momento voy al baño- Dijo la bruja mientras se dirigía a este.

-Bueno, no te demores- Le dijo Ron antes de que ella lo perdiera de vista.

La castaña entro al baño que se encontraba vació y se paró frente al espejo, intentado controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, abrió el grifo del agua y salpico con sus manos algo de agua en su rostro, y volvió a verse en el espejo, mientras las gotas de agua en su rostro caían al lavamanos. De repente vio que alguien entraba al baño la castaña se giro instintivamente, para ver mejor a la persona.

-Te ves hermosa hoy- Dijo el hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Me estas siguiendo Jude?- Pregunto la castaña sabiéndose atrapada ya que se encontraba contra el lavamanos. El hombre se acerco más y la tomo del rostro con una de sus grandes manos, que casi tapaba la cara de la bruja.

-Vi a tu noviecito, caribonito el hombre- Le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada- Advirtió la buja que estaba congelada.

-Eso depende de ti, y de lo bien que te portes- Explico el hombre apretando más el rostro de la joven entre su mano.

-Aléjate de mi, déjame en paz- Pidió la bruja manteniendo su mirada en el rostro de su ex –novio.

-Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, acéptalo- Indicó el brujo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la boca de la castaña –No veremos, pronto, no te preocupes- Anuncio el hombre desapareciendo frente a ella. Hermione quedo tan asustada que se dejo caer al suelo mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Los días volaron rápidamente desde aquel encuentro en el baño Hermione no había vuelto ver a Jude, y eso era algo que la inquietaba, y mucho; pero había ocultado su miedo con la organización de la boda de su amiga, cosa que no había sido fácil, ya que al principio pensaban los novios realizar una boda sencilla, para los amigos más cercanos y la familia, pero poco a poco, la lista fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un autentico evento al que toda la sociedad quería ser invitada, y a la que Harry aunque quisiera no podía dejar de invitar; así que la boda que al principio fue planeada para treinta personas aumento para quinientas personas.

-¿Ginny que pasa?- Pregunto Harry que veía a su prometida revisando unos papeles.

-Esta boda se salio por completo de nuestro presupuesto ¿Cómo vamos a pagar todo esto?- Cuestiono la bruja muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, lo que se haya salido de nuestro presupuesto, yo lo completo- Dijo el brujo depositando un suave beso en la boca de Ginny –No te preocupes más-

-Harry, no entiendes, supuestamente la boda la paga la familia de la novia, no el novio- recrimino algo triste la pelirroja.

-Amor, nada es normal en nuestra relación, por eso es tan especial- Le recordó el brujo pasando su mano por el vientre de la pelirroja –Yo solo quiero que sea la boda tus sueños-

-Yo voy a obtener la boda de mis sueños ¿Y tú la vas a tener?- Pregunto la bruja mirando a su novio.

-Casarme contigo es mi sueño, yo soy hombre, no me importa mucho la verdad como sea la ceremonia o como este la comida, yo lo único que quiero que sea contigo ese es mi sueño- Respondió el brujo son una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias por hace mi sueño realidad- Susurro en el oído la bruja dándole un apasionado beso, después de unos minutos ella se separo del el, y se levanto.

-¿Adonde vas?- Pregunto el brujo al frustrado.

-No recuerdas que me voy a ir a quedar en casa de mis papás, por que si lo olvidaste mañana nos casamos- Le recodo la bruja con una sonrisa.

-¿No podríamos hacer una excepción y que te quedaras hoy?- Pregunto el brujo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Me encantaría pero sabes que no debemos, así que yo me voy ya, además desde mañana oficialmente seré tuya, como tú serás mío- Le comento la pelirroja dándole un último beso, después de aquel beso ella entro en la chimenea y desapareció.

Rápidamente pasó la noche, y el día comenzó lleno de carreras ya que a la familia Weasley se le hizo tarde se levantaron dos horas después de la hora a la que debían, así que la carrera no se hizo esperar. La casa Weasley era un completo desastre. Mientras que en el apartamento de Harry solo había calma. Así como paso la noche llego la hora de la boda, Harry que se encontraba desde hace media hora antes con Ron que iba a hacer su padrino, aunque la espera de estos dos y de la mayoría de los invitados se extendió por una hora; la novia llego, más hermosa que nuca con su cabello recogido en un fino moño, luciendo un vestido blanco perla que parecía el de una princesa, y con un fino velo que cubría su rostro.

Harry lucia algo más sencillo un esmoquin negro pero sin embargo no dejaba de verse guapo. La ceremonia se realizó rápidamente, y si más preámbulos llego la enorme fiesta. Los novios, como es costumbre ya se iban, peo no antes de lanza el ramo y saber cual era la próxima en casarse. Casualmente el ramo quedo en manos de Hermione, idea que hizo a todos muy felices, de que la próxima pareja en casase fuera ella y Ron.

Después de despedirse los novios se fueron y así poco a poco los invitados.

-Fue una hermosa boda- Comento Hermione mientras entraba a su apartamento con su novio.

-Muy linda, están muy enamorados, eso me alegra mucho, aunque no del todo- Comento el brujo mientras se quitaba la corbata y se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto la bruja sentándose a su lado.

-Por que esa semana que Harry no estará me toca suplirlo, así que tendré que salir más temprano y seguro llegare más tarde- Explico algo aburrido el brujo.

-No te preocupes solo es una semana- Le dijo la bruja depositando un suave beso en el cuello.

Hermione se levanto algo temprano hasta ahora iban hacer las siete pero al ver a su lado constato que su novio ya se había ido. Se levanto y se puso su bata se haría sencillo de desayuno, se arreglo. Todo el día había estado viendo televisión con la esperanza de que su novio llegara en cualquier momento, ahora que no iba al hospital se aburría con facilidad. Mientras pasaba canales, sonó el timbre la bruja corrió para abrir no había hablado con nadie en todo el día necesita interactuar con un ser humano, pero al abrir la puerta quedo congelada por unos segundos, inmediatamente intento cerrarla pero ya era muy tarde Jude estaba adentro.

-Llego el momento de estar juntos por siempre- Anuncio el brujo, con una mirada maniaca.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de Autora:**

**Me disculpo por el retraso pero es que tuve un bloqueo mental, con esta historia, pero eh vuelo. Espero que hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas, y con mis sinceros deseos de que sus dueños se hagan realidad. El próximo cap será "Sueños Rotos", ¿Qué pasara con Hermione? **

**amsp14 (Bueno creo que los grandes problemas ya comenzaron, pero aun no terminan. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**oromalfoy (La meno la tardanza, y con respecto a Alice, creo que en ocasiones todos tenemos mucho de ella, a veces es muy complicado dejar i a una persona de nuestras vidas, la diferencia es que nosotros lo dejamos ir a regañadientes, ella va a luchar hasta el final. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**CoNnY-B (Creo que tienes toda la razón los problemas van a crecer. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu prueba. Gracias por leer el fic) **

**Belen (Se que me demore demasiado en actualiza, pero el estudio y mi bloqueo fueron determinantes en el retraso pero estoy de regreso y con nuevas ideas. Gracias por leer el fic) **

**Bonnie Radcliffe (Bueno aun falta algunos cap para que Alice obtenga su merecido, pero lo va a obtener. Gracias por leer la historia) **


	9. Capitulo 9: Sueños Rotos

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**.:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 9: Sueños Rotos… **

Hermione se levanto algo temprano hasta ahora iban hacer las siete pero al ver a su lado constato que su novio ya se había ido. Se levanto y se puso su bata se haría algo sencillo de desayuno, se arreglo. Todo el día había estado viendo televisión con la esperanza de que su novio llegara en cualquier momento, ahora que no iba al hospital se aburría con facilidad. Mientras pasaba canales, sonó el timbre la bruja corrió para abrir no había hablado con nadie en todo el día necesita interactuar con un ser humano, pero al abrir la puerta quedo congelada por unos segundos, inmediatamente intento cerrarla pero ya era muy tarde Jude estaba adentro.

-Llego el momento de estar juntos por siempre- Anuncio el brujo, con una mirada macabra.

-¡¡¡Lárgate de aquí!!!- Exigió la bruja avanzando lentamente hacia atrás.

-Ahora no, ahora es tiempo de estar juntos- Aseguro el hombre caminado decididamente hacia la castaña, esta seguía caminado sin saber que a unos cuantos pasos se toparía con la pared.

-¡¡¡Mi novio llegara en cualquier momento!!!- Le grito la castaña con desesperación al sentir su espalda chocar con la fría pared de su sala.

-No lo creo, el esta muy ocupado en la oficina, así que tenemos tiempo para nosotros- Le informo el brujo, apoyando en la pared cada una de sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la joven –Esto jamás lo vas a olvidar- Dijo el brujo intentando tomar a Hermione de la cintura pero esta fue más rápida y se escabullo por un lado, corriendo hacia la recamara, pero el brujo fue más rápido y antes de que la castaña alcanzara a entrar en la habitación el hombre la tomo del cabello jalándola hacia atrás para poder tomarla. La bruja al sentir el tiro de su cabello se dejo arrastras hasta que el hombre la tomo de la cintura y la giro para que lo viera, le tapo la boca con su gran mano, y prácticamente la arrastro hacia el interior de la habitación y la tumbo en la cama, el miedo comenzó a paralizarla, solo concebía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos mientras sentía como las manos de Jude recorrían su cuerpo y se deshacían de la ropa, en un acto de fuerza sobre humana, la bruja con todo el peso de su cuerpo empujo hacia atrás al hombre que como un acto reflejo golpeo el rostro de la castaña dejándola inconciente y totalmente a su disposición.

La bruja no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sintió el frío que estaba comenzando a invadir su piel, inconcientemente paso su mano por su labio, que le ardía, al bajar la mano vio, como estaba manchada de sangre, aun confundida, se levanto un poco, para quedar sentada en la cama, miro a su alrededor, la cama revuelta, su ropa rasgada a un lado, las lagrimas nuevamente se agolparon en sus ojos, eh inevitablemente comenzaron a salir.

La bruja se intento calmar un poco se secó como pudo sus lagrimas y tomo una sabana en la cual se envolvió y se levanto escucho un ruido en el baño lentamente se acerco, y vio Jude que había tomado un baño.

-Ya te levantaste, me alegro dormilona- Comento el hombre acercándose a la castaña. Hermione camino hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara.

-Aléjate de mi- Dijo amenazadoramente la bruja –Lárgate, ya conseguiste lo que querías, ahora lárgate-

-No entiendes ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono el brujo – Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos-

-Te despreció ¿No lo entiendes?- Pregunto sorprendida la bruja.

-Volverás amarme, te haré muy feliz- Aseguro el brujo tomando de los hombros a Hermione –Ahora escúchame, cuando llegue tu noviecito, le dirás que no lo amas, que me amas a mi ¿Entiendes?-

-Jamás haría eso- Anuncio totalmente segura la bruja.

-Claro que si, por que si realmente lo amas lo dejaras ir si no…- El brujo no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡¡¡Si no ¿Qué?!!!- Cuestiono la bruja.

-Si no te juro que lo mato, y lo haré frente a ti- Amenazó el brujo.

-No serias capaz- Dijo la bruja bajando la mirada sintiéndose más indefensa que nunca.

-Me conoces sabes que si seria capaz, así que tu eliges, su vida, o nuestras felicidad- Planteo el brujo con una especie de sonrisa, mientras no quietaba sus ojos de su rostros.

La bruja iba a responder, pero sintió un ruido en la puerta al girar su rostro vio que Ron la veía totalmente sorprendido por la escena. El pelirrojo pasó sus manos por su rostro intentado entender con sus ojos, lo que su cabeza no lograba comprender, después de unos minutos el brujo se alejo de la puerta.

-Es tu turno, tu eliges no olvides- Le recordó el brujo antes de dejarla salir de la habitación. Cuando la bruja llego a la sala vio a Ron sentado en el sofá.

-Dime que tiene una lógica explicación… por favor- Pidió en un susurro el pelirrojo.

-Me… encantaría… decirte que si…- Anuncio la bruja sentándose al lado del brujo.

-Pero no la hay ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el brujo temiendo más que nada en su vida aquella respuesta.

-Cierto. Ron hay cosas que pasan, y no sabemos por que, no hay una explicación lógica- Dijo la bruja intentando contener su llanto, se estaba matando por dentro ¿No seria mas fácil decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que lo amaba y huir juntos de Jude?, pero por desgracias Hermione conocía perfectamente a Jude Hazlitt, y sabia que el no amenazaba, y si el bienestar de Ron le iba a costar su propia felicidad, pues pagaría ese precio.

-Tengo muchas preguntas, ¿Sabes?- Comento el brujo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunto la bruja en un susurrona, no podía hablar fuerte, no se sentía fuerte, se sentía hecha pedazos.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa?- Pegunto el hombre sin levantar la vista.

-Eres un maravilloso hombre- Dijo la bruja sintiéndose desarmada.

-No tanto, por que todas las mujeres que amo, siempre me dejan por otro. Por qué me vas a dejar ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el hombre que sentía un enorme deseo de llorar.

-…Si…- Dijo la bruja mientras sus lagrimas volvían a salir.

-¿Cómo paso?- Volvió a cuestionar el hombre –Éramos felices, fuimos felices ¿Verdad?- Dijo el pelirrojo que por primera vez levantaba su vista.

-…Muy felices…- Aseguro le bruja con total convicción.

-¿Qué paso entonces?- Pregunto sorprendido el hombre.

-A veces el pasado nunca nos deja- Fue la única respuesta que encontró la castaña, ya le estaba mintiendo demasiado, no podía mentirle más.

-Que gracioso, para mi ese es mi peor miedo, que mi pasado no me deje seguir- Comento el brujo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto la bruja sin poder sostener mas su cabeza, y clavando su mirada al suelo.

-Por que si el pasado no nos deja ¿Será entonces que nunca te podré dejarte ir?- Cuestiono el hombre sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-Eres un buen hombre encontraras una buena mujer- Dijo la bruja sintiendo esas palabras más como una sentencia, que como una palabra de aliento ¿Cómo le diecia que su peor miedo era verlo feliz con otra? Cuando ella sabia perfectamente que nadie lo amaría como ella lo amaba.

-Quédate con mis cosas no quiero nada, has lo que quieras con lo que queda de mi en este apartamento- Anuncio el hombre poniéndose de pie -¿No podríamos ser amantes?- Pegunto sorpresivamente el brujo viéndola.

-…No es una buena idea…-Dijo la buja sabiendo que se moría de ganar de decirle que si que se amaran secretamente, pero sabia que Jude los estaba escuchando.

-Te amo tanto que no me importaría compartirte- Le explico el pelirrojo con los ojos rojos, por las lágrimas contenidas, que no se podía permitir salir.

-Vete por favor- Suplico la bruja sintiendo que si seguían hablando ella terminaría cediendo, y no se lo podía permitir, lo amaba tanto que preferiría renunciar a el.

-¿Sabes? Me duele más tu infelicidad, que tu traición- Le confesó el brujo.

-¿Mi infelicidad?- Cuestiono la bruja.

-Si, por que nadie, te va hacer tan feliz, como yo te iba hacer, por que nadie te ama como yo te amo, nadie sueña contigo, como yo eh soñado contigo… llevo toda mi vida amándote, quiero que algo te quede claro… por que cuando ese imbesíl te eche a patadas de su vida… yo estaré aquí para ti siempre… como un amigo… como n amante… como me necesites…- Le dijo el brujo entre lagrimas, que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que habían salido.

-…Vete… por favor…-Le imploro la castaña entre sollozos.

-Adiós Hermione Jean Granger- Se despidió el brujo acercándose a la puerta abriéndola lentamente sabiendo que tal vez jamás regresaría.

-Prométeme que algún día nos tomaremos un café juntos-Pidió la castaña levantándose del sofá mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Ron se giro la tomo en sus brazos, y la beso como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, la beso con todo su amor, y con el profundo dolor que le causaba tener que alejarse por tiempo indefinido. Después de unos minutos el la soltó.

-Te lo juro- Le susurro al oído antes de azotar la puerta. Hermione se quedo unos minutos observando la puerta después de algún tiempo, se recostó en esta y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras no dejaba de llorar. En ese instante salió Jude de su escondite y camino hacia ella.

-Era lo mejor- Dijo el brujo mientras acercaba su mano para tocarla.

-¡¡¡No me toques!!!- Le grito la bruja levantándose del suelo –Cada vez que quieras estar conmigo, será única y exclusivamente, cuando yo este inconciente o a la fuerza, por que de mi no vas a conseguir nada voluntariamente- Sentencio la bruja corriendo hacia su habitación y encerrándose allí.

Horas más tarde en la mansión de Sra. de la Bruyère, Smith entraba a toda prisa al estudio para contarle las novedades.

-Sra. de la Bruyère, le tengo maravillosas noticias- Anuncio el investigador sentándose frente a la bruja.

-Dígame Smith, alégreme el día, hágame creer que lo que le pago no es una pérdida- Dijo algo molesta la bruja.

-Hazlitt, lo logró, esta noche Granger y Weasley se han separado- Dijo con una extraña mueca.

-Que maravillosa noticia- Dijo muy alegre la bruja con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿No quiere saber como paso?- Cuestiono el hombre.

-No me importa el medio, lo que me importa es el fin- Impuso seriamente la bruja.

-Esa pobre joven esta destrozada, además ese Hazlitt es un desgraciado, supiera lo que lo hizo- Dijo el hombre casi desesperado. Alice se quedo un momento viendo al investigador.

-¿Le hizo mucho daño Hazlitt?- Pregunto la bruja.

-No tiene idea- Anuncio el investigador. La rubia se quedo un tiempo pensativa.

-Adelanta la audiencia del hospital, y di que todo fue un error que ella no era la doctora, no se algo así, para que no pierda su licencia, por lo menos que quede con su trabajo- Propuso la bruja en un acto de infinita lastima que sintió por aquella joven que solo había visto una vez en su vida, y que sin embargo la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Hace lo correcto- Alentó el brujo.

-Pensé que no tenia escrúpulos- Comento la bruja -¿Qué le hizo cambiar?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Si usted hubiera visto lo que yo vi…- El brujo bajo la cabeza al recordar lo que había visto y lo que el había hecho-… de seguro que desistiría de su idea-

-No quiero saberlo, no quiero desistir de mi idea- Se anticipo la bruja, que sospechaba que algo horrible había pasado.

-¿Qué hará si después de todo lo que ha hecho el no vuelve con usted?- Pregunto inquisidoramente el investigador.

-No se, ahora no quiero pensar en eso- Dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie -Mañana pase por su pago, y le voy a designar otro trabajo- Dijo muy seria y pensativa la rubia, mientras se retiraba.

Tras esa dramática noche Ron había decidido al día siguiente mudarse de su apartamento, no podía estar tan cerca de ella y saber que ya no era suya. Vendió el apartamento y se mudo al otro extremo de la ciudad. Aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de alejarse de Londres sabia que esa no era la solución, por que su recuerdo y el dolor lo seguirían; así que se entrego de lleno al trabajo, volviéndose un autómata, respiraba, pero no viva, Ronald Weasley era conciente que después de esa noche cada día se había convertido en sobrevivir, por que la vida era, había sido y seria siempre Hermione, aunque jamás volvieran a estar juntos, Ron, le deseaba que fuera feliz, por que a pesar de todo nadie más que ella merecía ser feliz y eso era lo que pedía ahora en sus oraciones.

La vida para la castaña no era mejor, aunque todo había pasado hace una semana, la herida dolía como si hubiera sido recién hecha, ya no salía de su recamara, no comía casi nada y se la pasaba metida en el ducha frotándose fuertemente su piel con un estropajo para ver si la suciedad que sentía se borraba, y la vergüenza se caía, pero tras horas de restregar su piel hasta que sangraba, la sensación de suciedad no se iba, permanecía con ella. en esos días aunque ella sabia que Jude estaba ahí, no lo había visto y así era mejor.

Mientras que a unas pocas cuadras del apartamento de la castaña, llegaba Harry y Ginny de su luna de miel, para visitarlos. Tras varios golpes en la puerta nadie salía Ginny y Harry pensaron que Ron y Hermione estaban en el apartamento de la castaña cuando ya iban a salir, una señora del segundo piso se asomo por la ventana.

-¿Buscan al joven que vivía ahí?- Pregunto la señora que tenia unos enormes rulos en la cabeza.

-Si es mi hermano- Respondió la pelirroja.

-Ese joven ya no vive aquí, hace una semana vendió el apartamento- Informo la señora.

-¿Dejo alguna dirección?- Pregunto Harry extrañado.

-No señor, no dejo nada simplemente llego un día, con que se tenia que ir, vendió el apartamento esa mañana y por la tarde se había mudado- Explico la señora.

-Gracias- Dijo la pelirroja, la señora negó con la cabeza, y se entro de nuevo a su apartamento.

-Debió mudarse definitivamente con Hermione- Asumió el brujo, mientras su esposa solo asintió.

-Vamos a la casa de nuestra cuñada- Propuso la pelirroja. Tras caminar lentamente las pocas cuadras que separaba los apartamentos, Ginny sabia que algo estaba mal, que su hermano no era así de impulsivo. Por fin llegaron al apartamento y golpearon unas veces hasta que sintieron como la puerta se abría.

-Buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto Jude, amablemente.

-Buscamos a Hermione Granger ¿aun vive aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendido el moreno.

-Si, claro déme un minuto- Dijo el hombre alejándose pero antes de alejarse por completo -¿Quién la busca?-

-Harry Potter y su esposa- Respondió el moreno, el hombre asintió, y fue hasta la recamara de la castaña.

El brujo golpeo unas veces en la puerta.

-Lárgate- Pidió la castaña.

-Harry Potter y su esposa, se encuentran en la puerta, quiero que salgas a verlos y finjas que somos felices- Explico le brujo. Hermione que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta no pudo dejar de sentir ese miedo horrible que le daba contarle a Harry y Ginny lo que había hecho.

-Diles que me siento mal, diles lo que quieras, no quiero hablar con ellos- Pidió la castaña volviendo a su cama y metiéndose debajo de las cobijas, ya que aunque quisiera salir, no podía, no estaba en condición presentable, ya que toda su piel estaba muy roja, y en algunos puntos sangraba. El hombre volvió a la puerta.

-Lo siento, no se siente bien- Dijo el brujo, muy preocupado.

-¿Perdón y Ron Weasley?-Pregunto Ginny.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el brujo haciéndose el desentendido.

-El novio de Hermione- Explico Harry algo preocupado.

-Debe haber un error, yo soy el novio de Hermione- Dijo con naturalidad Jude –Y si no les importa, es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar- Concluyo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

-Nos fuimos una semana ¿Qué paso?- Cuestiono la pelirroja, Harry negó con la cabeza.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Oromalfoy ( Tienes razón, pero aun tienen mucho por que pasar esta pareja. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**CoNnY-B (Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. Gracias por leer la historia)**


	10. Capitulo 10: La Vida Sin Ti

**NAKED **

**Capitulo 10: La Vida sin Ti… **

Los días pasaron lenta y dolorosamente; cada día era una tortura para la pareja. Vivir el camino separado ya no era vivir, era sobrevivir.

Como un milagro para Hermione, la habían llamado del hospital para informarle que el paciente había retirado los cargos alegando que ello no había sido la medí maga que lo había atendido, así que tan pronto como le avisaron Hermione había vuelto al trabajo, desde aquella noche había visto dos o tres veces Jude, aunque vivían en la misma casa, ella no soportaba su presencia, le daba asco y ella misma se daba asco no podía creer como había sido capaz de haberle hecho algo tan bajo a Ron, a su Ron, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

La castaña se encontraba en el hospital doblando su turno, ya era normal que lo hiciera; se estaba llenado de trabajo para no pensar, eso dolía mucho, pero para su desgracia esa noche estaba muy tranquila en el hospital, casi no habían llegado pacientes, así que se encontraba a las afueras fumando un cigarrillo. "Fumándose el dolor" como ella lo vea.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?- Pregunto un hombre alto vestido con una túnica negra. Eso la sobresalto un poco.

-¿Lo conozco?- Pregunto levantándose del suelo la bruja.

-No, pero yo a usted si, y mucho, en buena parte soy culpable de su desgracia, pero hay algo que debe saber- Explico el hombre.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono la castaña extrañada.

-Esa noche en la que usted termino con Weasley, no pregunte, pero yo estaba ahí- Dijo el brujo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Qué quiere decirme?- Pregunto la bruja sintiéndose débil, aun ese noche dolía, ¿Por qué ese hombre se la recordaba? ¿Quién se creía?

-Cuando… Hazlitt, la dejo inconciente…- Intento explicar pero la castaña lo detuvo.

-No tiene por que recordarme lo que paso… ¿no entiende que me hace daño?- Pregunto la brujo con los ojos rojos, intentado evitar las lagrimas, ella sabia perfectamente lo que Jude le había hecho no necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara con detalles.

-¡¡Déjeme decirle!!- Exigió el hombre.

-No lo quiero escuchar ¡¡¡Lárguese!!!- Grito la bruja entrando de nuevo al hospital dejando a Smith con la verdad.

Hermione entro a toda prisa conchando con Albert.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?- Pregunto el hombre antes de que ella se desmayara en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto las cosas no mejoraban para el pelirrojo, que desde que se había mudado, la única forma que había encontrado para anestesiar el dolor, era con trabajo y una botella de whisky, que siempre lo acompañaba. Casi no dormía, o estaba trabajando o esta ebrio, o incluso las dos, preocupando alarmantemente a Harry que se sentía impotente, ya que el pelirrojo no había hablado por que el y Hermione habían terminado, y aunque él y Ginny lo habían intentando no habían podido hablar con Hermione, ella nunca estaba. Poco a poco Ron se estaba consumiendo estaba mucho más delgado ya no se rasuraba, y en fin su presentación personal había decaído notablemente.

Ron llego a su apartamento a duras penas dejo caer a la silla la chaqueta y se acerco apresuradamente para abrir una botella de whisky que había comprado minutos antes. Unos golpes en la puerta lo intentaron desconcentrar, pero el los ignoro, los golpes continuaban, algo molesto Ron abrió la botella y tomo un gran trago, y se acerco a la puerta.

-Hola- Dijo quedamente una rubia, de ojos claros, que llevaba un vestido negro ceñido que dejaba ver lo bien formadas de sus curvas.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto bruscamente el pelirrojo.

-Solo quería visitarte, pero si llegue en mal momento yo…- Pero la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Llegaste en mal momento… ¡¡Vete!!- Pidió el pelirrojo intentando cerrar la puerta pero el pie de de Alice lo impidió.

-No estas bien se te nota, déjame ayudarte a curar tus heridas- Pidió casi en un susurro la bruja mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar.

-¿Tu?, por favor no me hagas reír, vete ya, no quiero verte, no entiendes que ya saliste de mi vida, y no tengo planes para que regreses, así por favor déjame cerrar la puerta- Pidió el brujo muy impaciente.

-Todo lo que eh hecho ha sido por ti, no puedes hacerme esto ahora- Dijo la bruja muy quedamente.

-Ese es tu problema- Dijo agresivamente el pelirrojo tomando otro trago de whisky.

-¡¡Deje a mis hijos por ti!!- Le recordó la bruja perdiendo la calma.

-Yo jamás te pedí eso, me hice a un lado para que fueras feliz, ahora no vengas a llorar sobre la leche derramada- Le dijo Ron perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Qué tiene… ella que no tenga yo?- Dijo entre un sollozo que intentaba controlar inútilmente.

-Que la eh amado, la amo y la amaré toda mi vida. Entiéndelo, lo nuestro ya paso, vuelve a tu casa y a mi déjame en paz- Aclaro cruelmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Me odias?- Pregunto la rubia, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Ron se acerco a la bruja y la tomo por los hombros violentamente y la miro por unos instantes de arriba a bajo y luego la soltó.

-No, y para ser sincero, ya no siento nada, absolutamente nada por ti, no te odio, no te amo, ni siquiera compasión inspiras en mí- Explico el pelirrojo antes de cerrar ruidosamente la puerta tras de si.

Alice quedo hecha pedazos, todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada, y ahora era peor, por que le había destruido la vida a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

En el hospital, Hermione hasta hace poco había recuperado el sentido, estaba blanca como un papel, y casi no se podía tener en pie. Se encontraba en una de las camillas recostada, con cara de aburrida ya que Albert no la había dejado levantarse.

-Ya regrese. Estira el brazo- Pidió el medí mago mientras que con una jeringa tomaba una muestra de sangre.

-¿Para que es eso?- Pregunto la castaña, doblando el brazo.

-Hermione es la tercera vez que te desmayas en la semana, algo esta mal y lo sabes- Le recordó el brujo cerrando la botellita que contenía la sangre.

-Tu y yo sabemos la razón, eh trabajado demasiado, esta semana eh dormido un par de horas, creo que tengo que descansar- Explico la bruja levantándose de la camilla.

-Espero que eso sea- Apoyo el brujo sintiéndose inseguro.

Así rápidamente llego el día, un día lleno de sorpresas, para las que ninguno estaba preparado.

-¡¡Ron!!-Llamo Harry la atención de su amigo.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo esta Ginny?- Pregunto el brujo que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, después de la discusión con Alice había salido de su casa y se había ido para la oficina.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas? Me parece que llevas esa ropa de toda la vida- Comento el brujo sentándose al lado de su amigo, pero la mirada de recriminación del pelirrojo obligo al moreno a contestarle- Ginny esta bien, el embarazo avanzando, hoy tenemos cita en el hospital- Le informo el brujo.

-Que bien, me alegro mucho por ustedes-Comento secamente el pelirrojo sacando unos documentos –Mira llego esto del consulado en el Cairo, pidiendo que alguno de nosotros vayamos, y por lo visto no vas hacer tu, así que ya arregle todo y mañana parto para Egipto-

**-**¿Egipto?- Cuestiono el moreno -¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Por un par de semanas, no me voy a ir toda la vida- Argumento el pelirrojo al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía su amigo.

-Espero que no, aunque si eso te ayudara a volver a ser el que eras… yo te apoyaría- Comento el brujo sin ocultar su notoria preocupación –Ron ya ni siquiera disimulas tu problema con el alcohol, amigo tienes que reaccionar y buscar a Hermione para que sean felices- propuso el moreno, pero la mirada triste de Ron le hizo comprender que lo que había pasado era muy fuerte.

-Eso jamás va a pasar, Harry, Hermione y yo somos historia, nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos- Explico Ron amargamente.

-¿Acaso la has dejado de amar?- pregunto el moreno.

-Harry… yo la voy amar toda mi vida… es…-Ron hizo una pausa aspirando bastante aire-… ella es la que no me ama… se le acabó su amor por mi… ¿Dime que puedo hacer yo ahí?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No puede ser cierto, Hermione te ama desde siempre- Argumento el moreno sin creer en las palabras de su amigo.

-Pero es verdad, pero no le guardo ningún rencor, ojala pudiera, pero la verdad eso jamás va a pasar- Sentencio tristemente el pelirrojo -¿Sabes? Ya no quiero hablar más de eso, hay mucho trabajo y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo- Cerro el tema el pelirrojo que inmediatamente tomo unos papeles y comenzó a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Hermione se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de medicos, había tenido otro desmayo.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo seguiste?- Pregunto Albert entrando en la sala y sentándose al lado de la castaña.

-Mejor, pero aun siento que el mundo me gira- Explico la bruja que se encontraba blanca como un papel.

-Ya tengo los resultados de tus exámenes- Comento el brujo muy serio.

-¿Y que tal estoy? ¿Necesito descanso?- Pregunto la bruja viendo la preocupación de su jefe -¿Tengo algo malo?- Cuestiono la bruja preocupándose.

-No se como decirlo…- El brujo aspiro airé ruidosamente -… Hermione estas… estas embarazada- Le dijo rápidamente el brujo, manteniendo tensa sus facciones esperando la reacción de la bruja. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio la castaña se decidió hablar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto confundida.

-Que estas embarazada, ¿me entiendes que en ocho meses y una semana serás madre?- Pregunto el brujo. Hermione no sabia como reaccionar, iba hacer mamá… eso debía alegrarla pero la verdad… se sentía devastada, no podía estar pasando esto ahora, no ahora, cuando todo estaba tan mal en su vida.

-¿Así que tengo dos semanas?- Pregunto la bruja para confirmar sus miedos.

-Si, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto el medí mago, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, ella estaba embarazada y lo más seguro es que fuera de Jude, ya que ella con Ron siempre se cuido, claro no había duda, estaba embarazada de Jude, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Realmente quería tener un hijo del hombre que le destruyo la vida?, de repente la castaña se volvió a sentir mareada, y empezó a ver todo oscuro, alcanzo a escuchar la voz de su jefe, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Mientras que en un pasillo del hospital Ginny y Harry buscaban el consultorio de la cita medica de la pelirroja.

-Harry, acéptalo nos perdimos- Anuncio algo divertida la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, yo se para donde vamos- Aseguro el moreno algo molesto.

-¿Por qué los hombres odian preguntar?- Se cuestiono la pelirroja, cuando vio salir un medí mago a toda prisa, buscando una enfermera.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto una enfermera que pasaba por allí.

-¡¡Es la doctora Granger, esta sufriendo una hemorragia severa, tenemos que estabilizarla, ahora, antes de que pueda perder su bebe!!- Explico el medí mago conduciendo a la enfermera de nuevo a la sala. Harry y Ginny quedaron de una pieza al escuchar al brujo, así que se miraron eh instintivamente se acercaron a la sala para ver si esa doctora era su Hermione. Al entrar a la sala, vieron como el medí mago que antes había salido tomaba en brazos a la castaña que estaba empapada en sangre y la ponía sobre una camilla, mientras la enfermera le inyectaba, para intentar estabilizarla. Después de esto la llevaron al área de cuidados intensivos.

Debieron pasar varias horas antes de que el medí mago saliera, en ese momento Harry se acerco al medí mago.

-Perdón Dr. ¿Cómo esta Hermione?- Pregunto el moreno, el medí mago lo vio unos segundos.

-¿Es usted un familiar?- Pregunto Albert, algo reacio.

-No soy su amigo, Harry Potter- Explico el moreno ofreciendo su mano.

-Lo siento Sr. Potter, no lo reconocí, supongo que fue por el estrés- Explico el medí mago aceptando la mano del brujo – Ya la estabilizamos, pero aun esta muy delicada, la mala alimentación, el exceso de trabajo, y su embarazo… fue para su salud un cóctel mortal-

-¿Pero se va a poner bien?- Pregunto temerosamente el moreno.

-Eso espero, pero… realmente esta delicada y si no se cuida, no simplemente corre el riesgo de perder el bebe, si no también de perder su vida- Explico el brujo muy preocupado.

-¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Dos semanas- Respondió el medí mago –Lamento tener que dejarlos, pero Hermione no es mi única paciente, pero deberían esperar; en unos quince o veinte minutos yo creo que pasara los efectos del sedante- Les informo el medí mago girándose para salir del área del cuidados intensivos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Harry a su esposa, que se limito afirmar con la cabeza –Ese bebe puede ser de Ron- Ginny bajo la mirada pues ella tenia otra teoría.

-Yo no creo eso, más bien creo que esa es la razón por la que Ron y Hermione terminaron, piénsalo, todo coincide, el que mi hermano diga que ella lo dejo de amar, ese nuevo novio de Hermione, piénsalo, todo tiene lógica ahora- Expreso la pelirroja con algo de amargura.

-La Hermione que conocimos jamás haría eso- Intento defender Harry.

-Bien dicho, la que conocimos, pero el mismo Ron te ha dicho que ella ya no era la misma, yo lo vi cuando perdió su empleo, la forma en que se deprimió, acéptalo amor, la Hermione que conocimos, no es la que hoy esta en esa habitación- Señalo la bruja con la mano el cuarto donde estaba la castaña.

-No, me niego a creerlo- Dijo Harry sintiéndose devastado. Una enfermera salio del la habitación de cuidados intensivos, era algo regordeta y bajita con el cabello castaño claro, y unos enormes lentes que hacían ver sus ojos el doble de grande de lo que eran.

-¿Familiares de la Dra.?- Pregunto la mujer con un tono algo chillón acercándose a Harry y Ginny.

-Conocidos- Respondió Ginny, fríamente. Harry miro unos instantes a Ginny sorprendido por su actitud.

-Yo soy su amigo- Respondió apresuradamente el moreno.

-Pude pasar a verla, solo puede estar unos minutos, y pueden entrar uno por uno- Explico amablemente la enfermera, pero manteniendo su tono chillón.

-No se preocupe, solo va entrar mi esposo, a mi no me interesa- Respondió prepotentemente la pelirroja. Harry la vio y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a entrar- Dijo el brujo antes de salir con dirección a la habitación de la castaña. Al entrar vio un enorme cuarto blanco con una cama en el centro donde se encontraba, la castaña, que al parecer no había notado su presencia, el se acerco lentamente para verla mejor. Estaba muy pálida, y unas enormes ojeras sobresalían en su rostro. En un momento la bruja se sobresalto al notar la presencia.

-Harry…?- Cuestiono la bruja, muy sorprendida, esperaba ver allí a cualquier persona menos a el.

-Dime por favor, que el bebe es de Ron, que no lo engañaste, por favor- Pidió el brujo, sorprendiendo la mujer que solo bajo la vista. Hermione se sentía una basura, lo mejor que le podría pasar era morirse -¿Cómo pudiste? Vieras a Ron ahora, no es ni la mitad del hombre que era cuando estaba contigo, ahora en un alcohólico adicto al trabajo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Reclamo el brujo sin dejar de mirarla.

-…Por el bien de Ron…- Susurro la bruja sin poder contener más las lagrimas.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí bien, ¿por su bien?- Cuestiono sarcásticamente el brujo.

-…No entiendes… nada… por que no… sabes nada…- Explico amargamente la bruja.

-Entonces explícamelo- Pidió el moreno, y aunque la castaña lo dudo, necesitaba urgentemente alguien con quien desahogarse, y quien mejor que su amigo del colegio. Hermione se giro un poco para ver mejor a Harry dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad sin omitir ni ocultar nada, por un momento ya no habrían más mentiras en su vida.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. **

**ariela (La verdad inicialmente esta historia era de 5 cap, pero se ha extendido un poco, asi que no se responder cuantos cap realmente son. Gracias por seguir la historia.)**

**Ardeth ( si fue un trsite cap, pero lo que viene es mejor, lo prometo. Garcias por seguir la historia)**

**CoNnY-B (Si probre Hermiono, y todo lo que paso en este cap, no la hayda mucho ¿verdad? Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Quimera 16 (Ron,. es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ya que es muy parecido a una persona que conozco, solo es que esta persona es muy brillate, asi que quiero que todo lo amen como yo lo hago. Harry y Ginny como te diste cuanta si son bastantes despitados, pero... tienes que seguir leyendo. Gracias por seguir tu histria. PD: Aproposito que paso con tu historia, al fin la encontraste?. Gracias por leer la mia.**

**vale ( Siento la demora, pero es que la el estudio me trae del cabello y no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, pero lo voy a intentar lo prmeto. Gracias por seguir la historia. **


	11. Capitulo 11: La Oportunidad

**Capitulo 11: La Oportunidad… **

Harry tras escuchar la sorprendente historia que su amiga le había relatado, realmente no sabía como debía reaccionar, sentía tantas cosas, pero el sentimiento que predominaba era la rabia, una gran rabia y no solo contra Jude, si no, contra Hermione, por no haber confiado en el.

-¡¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas callarte algo así?!!- Pregunto Harry.

-No es tan fácil hablar- Se defendió la castaña.

-Hermione ¿Y piensas seguir con ese hombre a pesar de todo?- Pregunto sorprendido el brujo.

-Es el padre de mi hijo- Argumento la bruja.

-Eso no es aun seguro, y aunque así lo fuera, no puedes quedarte con el, el solo sabe hacerte daño- Contra argumento el moreno, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Harry no es tan fácil, si realmente supieras como es, sabrías del miedo que siento- Argumento la castaña.

-No puedes vivir con miedo siempre, tienes que enfrentarte a el- Le pidió algo desesperado el moreno –Hermione, por tu miedo vas a perder a Ron, todos vamos a perder a Ron- Le dijo algo cansado.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Además de su alcoholismo que lo está hundiendo el la miseria, Ron se va mañana de Londres para el Cairo, y si las cosas salen como presiento, de seguro Ron se quedara allí- Explico el brujo muy preocupado.

-No se que hacer- Confeso la bruja al borde del llanto, por la sola idea de que tal vez perdería a Ron para siempre.

-Primero recupérate, ya pensaremos en algo- Le aseguro el moreno, acercándose a la bruja y abrazándola con sumo cuidado y con infinita ternura. Mientras esta solo podía llorar.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Londres se encontraba Ron esperando la hora de salida de su vuelo sentado en una incomoda silla metálica que tallaba en la espalda; miraba a todas las personas que corrían a través del aeropuerto para no perder su vuelo, eso seria algo que a el no le pasaría ya que había llegado tres horas antes de la salida de su vuelo, se reclamaba haber llegado antes, pero era mejor así, no quería despedirse de nadie, solo quería irse y por un tiempo muy largo. A lo lejos pudo ver una rubia que corría por todo el aeropuerto, una rubia que el conocía bien intento levantarse para irse pero era muy tarde Alice ya lo había visto. Ella era una de las ultimas personas que quería ver ya que la ultima vez que la había visto se había portado como un autenticó patán y se sentía mal, pero ya no había escapatoria tendría que enfrentarla.

-Ron… pensé… que no te iba… a encontrar…- Dijo entrecortadamente la bruja intentado recobrar el aliento que había perdido por estar corriendo.

-¿Viniste a despedirme?- Pregunto el brujo volviéndose a sentar.

-No, vine a evitar que te fueras sin saber la verdad- Dijo la bruja con su respiración algo normalizada, pero el miedo que la invadía la estaba congelando.

-¿De que verdad hablas?- Pregunto el brujo sin saber bien a que se refería la rubia.

-Granger te dejo por mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Dijo sorpresivamente la bruja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Yo fui la que busco a Hazlitt, la que lo trajo de nuevo a su vida, sabia del miedo que le tenía… Ron, ella te ama, pero el la tiene amenazada… pero te juro que te ama…- Dijo torpemente la bruja.

-¿Quién es Hazlitt? ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto el brujo muy confundido.

-Hazlitt es el "Supuesto" novio de Granger con el que te engaño, pero no fue así, el la tiene amenazada con que te hará daño, y ella le tiene tanto miedo…- intento argumentar la rubia.

-Hazlitt es el novio que la golpeaba ¿Verdad?- Confirmo el pelirrojo sus sospechas, al ver que Alice asentía -¿Pero que tienes que ver tu en esto?-

-Yo lo busque y le propuse que nos uniéramos para separarlos… yo te amo Ron… y quería tenerte a toda costa a mi lado…. Pero ese día… me di cuenta que siempre la has amado a ella… y todo lo que hice fue inútil… por que jamás serás mió- Concluyó tristemente la rubia mientras varias lagrimas se derrababan por sus mejillas.

-Dime que no es cierto… por favor dime que no…- Pidió el brujo en un susurro.

-Lo… lamento… tanto… no te… imaginas… solo quería que… fueras… mió…-Intento decir entro los sollozos la rubia.

-Puede ser que lo que digas sea verdad, pero eso no justifica a Hermione, me lo hubiera ¿No?, además si realmente me ama no me hubiera deja ir, no se hubiera acostado con el, ¡¡Por Dios!! No me abría arrancado el corazón- Dijo Ron intentando negar la verdad.

-Ron, no la dejes, no permitas que las cosas terminen así- Le intento persuadir la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero rime pensando que me dejo por un sentimiento que realmente valía la pena, antes de imaginar que me dejo por que no me tenia confianza- Explico el brujo. Una voz artificial a lo lejos anuncio que el vuelo 354 para el Cairo iba a comenzar abordaje.

-Ron, te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si la dejas ir- Le dijo la bruja.

-No, ella es la que se va arrepentir toda la vida de haberme dejado ir, me tengo que ir mi vuelo ya comenzó abordaje- Dijo levantándose y acercándose a la rubia y depositando un suave beso en sus labios -…Te perdono por todo…-Dijo el brujo tomando su maleta y caminado hacia la ventanilla que recibía el boleto de avión. Alice se quedo un tiempo muy largo viendo como Ron se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente.

Hermione ya se encontraba mucho mejor de salud pero sin embargo aun no podía salir del hospital hasta que se encontrara totalmente fuera de peligro.

-Buenos días- Saludo Harry entrando con un gran ramo de flores.

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?- Pregunto la castaña a su amigo.

-Vine a ver como seguiste y a decirte que Ron se fue para el Cairo y no puede hablar con el- Dijo el brujo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras yo no quiero ver Ron, no así- Dijo la bruja clavando su vista en las sabanas.

-Bueno como sea, hable con Ginny, y aunque aun no cree toda la historia que le conté, esta dispuesta a recibirte en la casa, para cuando te den de alta- Anuncio el brujo con una sonrisa.

-No se si sea una buena idea- Dijo quedamente la castaña.

-Es la mejor, olvídate de que vas a volver a vivir con ese hombre, eso nunca va a volver a pasar- Dijo decididamente le brujo.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo la bruja sin levantar el rostros.

-Aquí esta tu amigo para protegerte- Le dijo el brujo abrazándola. El resto de la mañana habían hablado de cosas sin importancia, y Albert había pasado varias veces para revisarla.

-La enfermita si continúa así, para pasado mañana te podremos dar de alta- anuncio Albert después de tomar la presión de la bruja.

-Genial, ya veras como vas a descansar en casa- Dijo harry muy feliz por la noticia.

-Gracias Harry, Albert; me han consentido mucho, me van a malcriar- Dijo con una suave sonrisa la bruja.

-Eso es lo que habitualmente se hace con las embarazadas- Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Pregunto un hombre desde la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Hermione poniéndose muy pálida.

-Vine a verte, quería que habláramos, y ahora me doy cuenta que hay mucho de que hacerlo- Dijo el brujo manteniendo la distancia.

-Vente, no quiero hablar ahora- Dijo la bruja bajando la mirada.

-Si lo mejor es que se vaya, por que Hermione ya no esta sola, y no volverá con usted hacer el papel de la victima- Dijo Harry acercándose al alto hombre que le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia.

-No se meta en esto- Dijo el Jude acercándose más a Harry.

-Yo me meto, por que usted le esta haciendo daño a mi mejor amiga- Dijo el moreno empujándolo.

-Tenga cuidado conmigo- Le advirtió el hombre mientras le lanzaba un fuerte puño a Harry, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo y lo contraataco tomando el brazo y obligándolo a girar para mantenerle el brazo en la espalda y lo comenzó a subir hasta que Hazlitt se tiro al suelo.

-Usted no tiene idea de con quien trata, así que le recomiendo que deje el apartamento de Hermione, y desaparezca de su vida, si no le juro, que va a desear estar muerto para cuando acabe con usted- Le advirtió el brujo sin soltar al hombre –Puede que le infunda miedo a Hermione, pero yo no soy ella, y yo no le tengo miedo- Dijo finalmente el moreno antes de soltarlo.

-Creo que no esta de más decir, que su ingreso a este hospital esta prohibido, así que no vuelva- Le informo Albert.

-Hermione diles que tú no quieres que me vaya, diles- Dijo el brujo. Pero la castaña al ver la escena entre Harry y Jude, se dio cuanta que Ron se sabía defender bien, tal vez mejor de lo que lo había hecho Harry. Por fin entendió que todo su sacrificio había sido injustificado, que su miedo hacia ese hombre la había cegado.

-Lárgate de mi vida, te juro que si te acercas a mi o a mi hijo, yo soy la que te mato, ya no tengo miedo, vete de aquí maldito- Dijo la castaña sosteniendo su mirada con total convicción. El hombre al sentirse derrotado, salio pero aun no se había dado por vencido.

-Bien Hermione, eso estuvo bien- la felicito Albert.

-El héroe fue Harry, eso fue increíble- Dijo la castaña sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, más en calma.

-Gracias, pero no fue nada, con Ron en algunas misiones si hacíamos cosas increíbles, esto solo fue algo elemental- Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes tienes razón voy a luchar por Ron, lo amo, sea de quien sea mi hijo, es mió, y se que Ron lo aceptara- Dijo la bruja con una nueva esperanza.

-Ron es un gran hombre y te necesita con desesperación- Dijo el brujo con una sonrisa –Oye vamos almorzar ¿no?- Dijo el brujo.

Mientras que en la mansión de Alice Bruyère, se encontraba un gran alboroto, se encontraban grandes camiones de carga, empacando todo lo que se encontraba en el interior, mientras que Alice y su mayordomo guiaban la operación.

-Sra. Bruyère- Llamo Hazlitt, la atención de la rubia.

-¿Usted que hace aquí?- Pregunto la rubia girándose lentamente.

-Necesito su ayuda, Hermione quiere dejarme- Dijo el brujo desesperado.

-Lo lamento por usted, pero no lo voy ayudar- Dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

-¡¡No entiende que si ella me deja su Weasley y ella regresaran!!- Dijo el brujo casi en un grito.

-Me alegro mucho por Ron, por que va hacer feliz- Dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

-¿No le importa perderlo?- Pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

-Yo jamás tuve a Ron, y cuando tuve la oportunidad la perdí, así que ya no tengo nada que hacer en Londres, vuelvo a casa, con mis hijos, yo ya acepte que perdí, acéptelo usted, si la ama tanto déjela ser feliz- Dijo la bruja.

-No la voy a dejar, Hermione es mía- Argumento el brujo.

-Sr. Hazlitt, Granger, no lo ama, y nunca lo va hacer, así usted la secuestre y la mantenga encerrada toda su vida, ella nunca lo va amar, mejor déjela ser feliz, y busque alguien que realmente lo pueda amar- Dijo la bruja por primera vez viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pero… yo la amo- Dijo quedamente el brujo.

-Si lo se, yo también amo a Ron, por eso lo voy a dejar ser feliz- Concluyó la rubia –Lamento dejarlo Sr. Hazlitt, pero aun tengo mucho que empacar- Dijo la bruja alejándose. Hazlitt salio de la propiedad con la cabeza hecha un nudo y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Harry ya se había ido del hospital y Hermione se encontraba sola, aun no podía dormirse aunque, ya era pasada de las once, se sentía muy incomoda. Se sentía extraña pero sin embargo bien por fin se había enfrentado a Jude, y ya no tenía miedo.

-Buenas noches- Dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien.

-Hola- Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña por la sorpresa - ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- Pregunto la bruja que no podía creer que Ron estuviera parado en la puerta. El brujo levanto las manos y le mostró dos tazas de café.

-Te jure que nos íbamos a tomar un café juntos, solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, y me entere de que estabas aquí por un buen amigo que me presentaron hoy- Explico el brujo.

-No entiendo- Dijo la castaña intentándose acomodar.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a la castaña.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ya se acerca el final de esta historia. **

**PD: Lamento muchísimo la demora… **


	12. Capitulo 12: Asi es el Destino

**Capitulo 12: Así es el Destino… **

Ron se acerco a la castaña y se sentó al lado derecho de ella en el borde de la cama, ofreciéndole una de las tazas de café, que llevaba consigo.

-Pensé que estarías en el Cairo- Dijo la castaña tomando un gran sorbo de café.

-Debería, y así va hacer mañana, simplemente aplace el viaje, no lo eh suspendido- Explico el pelirrojo muy serio.

-Harry hablo contigo ¿verdad?- Pregunto la bruja, para medir cuanto era lo que conocía el pelirrojo sobre todo lo ocurrido.

-No, Harry debe pensar que estoy en el Cairo- Respondió el brujo sin cambiar su dura expresión.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí entonces?- Pregunto la bruja con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia, por que, realmente al principio no lo creí, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más tenia que saber que la historia que me había contado Alice era cierta- Explico el brujo tomando otro sorbo de la caliente bebida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- Pregunto más confundida que antes.

-Ella fue a buscarme al aeropuerto para decirme que tu me amabas y si estábamos separados era por un tal Hazlitt, que te tenia amenazada, y que todo era culpa de ella, por que ella lo había buscado, sabia del miedo que le tenias, y quería a toda costa tenerme a su lado, pero no lo logro, así que me dijo que no podía irme sin la verdad- Le contó pausadamente el brujo ante la sorpresa de la castaña.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto?- Pregunto la bruja con unas enorme ganas de llorar.

-No, algo tiene que quedar claro, ella no te hizo nada, tu fuiste la que me sacaste de tu vida, no fue Alice, tu fuiste la que no confiaste en mi, no Alice, y si vine hablar contigo es para dejar ciertas cosas en claro, y aceptar nuestras culpas- Dijo tajantemente el pelirrojo.

-Pero Ron… si ella no hubiera buscado a Jude, yo jamás te habría dejado- Argumento la castaña.

-Pero lo hiciste, y no hay marcha atrás. Pero déjame que no te eh terminado de contar la historia –Pidió el pelirrojo tomando aire –Cuando Alice me dijo eso me negué a creerlo, prefería pensar que me habías dejado por un verdadero sentimiento, que por que no había confianza, así que, a pesar de saber la verdad decidí irme, pero cuando estaba abordando el avión la curiosidad pudo más y regrese para enfrentar a Alice, y que me comprobara lo que decía, y ella me presento un amigo, el que te comente al principio –Le recordó el brujo tomando otro sorbo – el Sr. Smith, es un investigador privado que había contratado Alice, para saber todo de ti, el me contó lo que había ocurrido la noche en que terminamos, y el me dijo que estabas en el hospital por que habías tenido complicaciones con tu embarazo, en ese momento, me sentí muy mal, demasiado mal, así que me fui a caminar para decidir que era lo que debía hacer, aquí estoy- Concluyo el pelirrojo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Así que ya sabes que estoy embarazada de Jude- Dijo la bruja queriendo desaparecer.

-¿Te puede hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro- Respondió melancólicamente la castaña.

-Tu… después de esa noche volviste a tener relaciones con Hazlitt?- Pregunto el brujo dejando sorprendida a la bruja.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás ese hombre volverá a ponerme un dedo encima- Respondió algo indignada.

-Quero que sepas, que Sr. Smith estuvo esa noche vio lo que paso, y me contó que cuando Hazlitt, iba… abusar de ti, el intervino y lo evito, así que Jude, no te hizo nada, y por consiguiente se puede deducir, que el hijo que esperas es mió- razono el pelirrojo.

-Smith es el mismo hombre que una noche que yo estaba en el hospital intento hablar sobre eso el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Pues el me dijo que había intentado decírtelo, pero que tu lo habías echado, seguro que fue ese día- Explico el brujo manteniendo la seriedad del principio.

-Entonces podremos ser felices- Dijo muy emocionada la castaña.

-Claro, cada uno por su lado- Aclaro duramente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono muy sorprendida la bruja.

-Hermione, te amo, y lo haré siempre, pero no confió en ti, y sin confianza no hay nada, obviamente me haré responsable por nuestro hijo, y te apoyare en lo que necesites, pero… no puedo volver contigo… lo siento- Explico el bruja bajando la mirada.

-Ron… yo sin ti… muero… no me alejes de ti… dame una oportunidad… por favor- Pidió la castaña mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

-No llores… por favor… no soporto verte llorar, además eso no va a cambiar mi decisión, yo mañana parto para el Cairo, y tendrás dos meses para pensar que es lo mejor para nosotros- Dijo el brujo levantándose de la cama.

-Ni por que pase un millón de años lo entenderé- Susurro tristemente la castaña.

-Es tarde y mañana…-El pelirrojo vio rápidamente el reloj –Bueno, hoy tengo que tomar a las seis un avión para el cairo, así que te dejo descansar, y cuídate mucho, por favor- Le pidió el brujo inclinándose y depositando un suave beso en la frente de la castaña, y el hombre si más se comenzó a alejar de la joven.

-Ron…- Detuvo la morena -…que tengas un buen viaje- Dijo tristemente la bruja, el pelirrojo asintió y se perdió por el pasillo.

Desde ese día el tiempo comenzó a pasar como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, duro y frió en ocasiones, y en otras suave y tranquilizador; Hermione salió del hospital, eh inmediatamente Harry la obligo a que pidiera una licencia y se fuera a vivir con el y con Ginny, ya que el no permitiría que la vida de su amiga y de su sobrino volviera a estar en peligro ya que aunque desde el día que habían enfrentado a Jude el no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, Harry aun temía que el regresara y le hiciera daño a la castaña.

El moreno estaba feliz, cuidando y satisfaciendo los antojos de las dos embarazadas, aunque Ginny tenía dos meses más que Hermione, las dos se la llevaban muy bien, a pesar del que al comienzo cuando la castaña llego a vivir con ellos, Ginny no la aceptaba por lo que le había hecho a Ron al trascurrís las semanas la pelirroja comenzó a llevarse mejor con la morena hasta volver a ser las amigas inseparables.

Casi no sabían nada del pelirrojo ya que sus cartas del cairo eran para preguntar por los bebes que venían en camino, y aunque al principio preguntaba por Hermione, después de dos semanas dejo de hacerlo, además dejo de contar como se encontraba en el Cairo, así que sus cartas no pasaban de más de cuatro renglones; esa extraña actitud del pelirrojo, comenzó hacer que Harry sospechara de que era lo que su amigo estaba haciendo allí, por que aunque sus informes eran detallados y demostraban una extraordinaria labor, había algo que el les estaba ocultando, y era algo grande.

Faltaba una semana para que el pelirrojo volviera a Londres, Hermione estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía dormir, aunque tampoco podía dormir por que su bebe estaba comenzando a moverse y la noche era su hora favorita para jugar.

Mientras tanto en el Cairo se encontraba un pelirrojo mirando atentamente por el balcón del hotel donde se encontraba disfrutando de la vista nocturna de toda la ciudad.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Pregunto una voz femenina que provenía de la cama que se encontraba al fondo del lugar donde se encontraba Ron.

-No quería despertarte, pero realmente necesito hablar- Se disculpo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, soy toda oídos- Dijo dulcemente la mujer levantándose de la cama y caminado en dirección al pelirrojo, y lo abrazó por la espalda - ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Sabes, Alice?... la verdad es que no quiero volver a Londres… estos meses han sido increíbles me eh podido dar el lujo de olvidarme de todo, y volver… significa, volver a lo mismo de siempre- Intento explicar torpemente el pelirrojo mientras enlazaba sus manos con los de la rubia.

-¿Y que es lo mismo de siempre?- Pregunto tiernamente la bruja apretando más las manos del pelirrojo.

-Hermione, y el circulo vicioso, en el que siempre me obliga a entrar, no me hace bien guardar estos sentimientos por ella, cuando soy consiente de que solo me lastiman, ya me hizo mucho daño y aunque no lo quiera aceptar aun lo sigue haciendo… me mortifica pensar que va hacer ella sin mi- Explicó el brujo, bajando la mirada.

-No hay que olvidar que ella espera un hijo tuyo, así que nunca la vas a poder sacar de tu vida… por más que lo desees- Le recordó la bruja.

-Lo se, pero…pero ella me obliga hacerle daño a todos a mi alrededor- Admitió tristemente el pelirrojo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la bruja rompiendo el abrazó –Tu no le haces daño a nadie-

-Claro que si, le hago daño a mis padres, a mi hermana a mi mejor amigo… a ti a todos los que les importo- Justifico el brujo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto la rubia sin entender.

-A mis padres, por que hace más de dos meses que no les hablo a mi hermana por que se que sufre al saber tan poco de mi, a Harry, por que estoy seguro de que sospecha que algo no esta bien, y a ti, por que te sigo buscando a pesar de que tu tienes una nueva vida, no permito que sigas…. Estoy lastimando a todos- Dijo tristemente el brujo que por primera vez enfrentaba su mirada con la de la rubia, que era dulce, y acogedora.

-Ron, si estoy a tu lado, se muy bien las condiciones, me lo advertiste la primera vez que me buscaste, y sin embargo yo accedí, además si realmente estas lastimando a tu familia es por que le ocultas la verdad…-La bruja se acerco y acaricio tiernamente la mejilla del pelirrojo -… en algún momento se van a dar cuenta, pero si se lo dices tu no va hacer tan doloroso-

-Puedes que tengas razón- Sonrió tristemente el brujo – No quiero hacerle daño a Hermione, cuanto quisiera no amarla como la amo, para que no me importara su dolor, para que no me hiciera más daño…- Dijo el brujo dejando la frase inconclusa y acercándose a Alice para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Ron es hora de volver a Londres y enfrentar lo que se viene, no va a ser fácil, pero no puedes seguir retrasando lo inevitable, es momento de hacer algo, no hay mucho tiempo y hay que dejar las cosas en orden- Le recordó la bruja.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo… ¿Crees que lo logre?- Pregunto el brujo rompiendo el abrazo.

-No se, solo hay una forma de saberlo, volver y por… tercera vez hacer lo que el corazón dice, dime Ron ¿Qué te dice el corazón?- Pregunto dulcemente la rubia.

-Que mi lugar esta al lado de Hermione y mi hijo- Respondió con algo de resignación.

-Entonces debes hacerle caso el siempre tiene la razón- Concluyo la bruja.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi habitación, lamento molestarte- Dijo el brujo viendo hacia la cama –Tu esposo si que tiene un sueño pesado- le susurro al oído el pelirrojo.

-No, solo esta fingiendo- Le respondió con una cómplice sonrisa; y el pelirrojo desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Sabes? Le voy a regalar a tu amigo unas pastillas para dormir, su insomnio nos tiene mal a todos- Le dijo el esposo de Alice con el que había vuelto hace menos de mes y medio. El hombre era delgado, al parecer alto, de cabello negro platinado, en su frente una delgadas arrugas que eran la antesala de unas pobladas cejas que marcaban unos bellos ojos azules, de bajo de estos otras pequeñas arrugas que marcaban el paso de unos lentes además un pronunciado bigote también platinado que se imponía en su rostro, su piel era blanca y aunque se podría ver que el paso de los años y el hecho de que era mayor que su esposa, no dejaba de ser un hombre atractivo.

-No seas malo- Le recrimino la rubia volviendo a la cama.

-Chéri, desde hace tres semanas viene todos los días a las 2…- Dijo mirando su reloj – 2:34am, nadie puede tener tantos problemas- Comento el hombre.

-Pues él si los tiene, amour, Ron esta muy enfermo y el medí mago no le dio muchas esperanzas, además tiene un hijo en camino, y no sabe si lo va alcanzar a conocer- Le contó muy triste la bruja.

-Chéri, eso para mi no seria un problema, todos vamos a morir, el es de esos afortunados que saben la fecha, puede dejar todo en orden, la mayoría no tenemos esa opción simplemente sucede sin anuncios- Le contesto el hombre mientras la abrazaba.

-Tal vez tienes razón… tal vez…-Le respondió la rubia mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposo.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estuve enferma, además al volver tuve que ponerme al corriente en mis estudios, pero ya todo esta bien. **

**Estamos entrado a la etapa final de la historia el próximo cap se titula ****Try to love again..., en donde varias cosas quedaran en claro. **


	13. Capitulo 13: Try to love again

"**En ocasiones es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma"**

**:NAKED:. **

**Capitulo 13****: Try to Love Again...**

Ron caminaba lentamente mientras pasaba por la parte de abordaje del aeropuerto, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido pero ya tenia claro que iba hacer y no había marcha atrás.

Las palabras que había cruzado la noche anterior con el esposo de Alice, habían sido muy útiles y es que el tenia razón, saber que se estaba muriendo era un regalo para dejar todo en orden, y eso era lo que iba hacer dedicar lo que le quedaba de vida para hacer feliz a Hermione, ya no importaba la cantidad, ahora era cuestión de calidad.

Salió sin prisa ya que no esperaba que nadie lo fuera a recoger.

-¡¡¡Ron!!! Aquí – Grito la voz inconfundible de su hermana que ya tenia una prominente barriga que la hacia ver más hermosa, fue inevitable pensar para el pelirrojo como se vería Hermione, su Hermione.

-¡¡Ron, amigo!!- Lo saludo sin previo aviso Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Harry, Ginny, que bueno verlos- Saludo el pelirrojo, cuando se percato que atrás de Harry se encontraba Hermione, con una tímida sonrisa. Ron no recordaba haberla vista tan hermosa en toda su vida, llevaba el cabello suelto, formado en preciosos bucles; vestía una batita rosada de embarazada que aunque su barriga no era muy grande, la acentuaba y la hacia ver radiante.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!- Se abalanzo alegremente el pelirrojo para abrazarla, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que no supo que hacer, pero después de unos minutos correspondido el abrazo –Estas bellísima-

-Gra… Gracias, a mi también me da gusto verte- Dijo torpemente la castaña cuando Ron rompió el abrazó.

-¿Saben? Tenia dudas de volver, pero ahora estoy seguro que no hay otro lugar en el mundo en donde quisiera estar, que no fuera mi hogar- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-A nosotros también nos hiciste falta- Dijo Ginny igual de alegre.

-¿Hermione será que podemos hablar un momento?- Pregunto seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Claro- Dijo la bruja mientras caminaba hacia una parte deshabitada del aeropuerto seguida de Ron –Dime- Pidió tímidamente la bruja.

-Hermione, quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincera- Dijo el brujo mientras posaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras la otra se encontraba flexionada –En estos meses me eh dado cuenta que todo segundo es perdido si no lo comparto contigo… así que…-Dijo el brujo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo -… ¿Hermione Jane Granger quieres… quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo ante la miraba de sorpresa de la castaña que realmente no crea que pudiera ser verdad.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunto algo incrédula la bruja.

-Nunca eh hablado tan enserio en mi vida- Dijo el brujo mientras abría la cajita la cual contenía un hermoso anillo que tenia un diamante en forma de corazón, tomo la mano derecha de la bruja y acerco la cajita –Déjame hacerte feliz el tiempo que me queda- La castaña sonrió dulcemente viendo que las palabras de Ron eran ciertas y sinceras.

-Por supuesto, es lo que más deseo en la vida, ser feliz a tu lado- Dijo la bruja inclinándose para abrazar a Ron, y por fin después de casi cinco meses volver a probar esos dulces y soñados labios que tanto había extrañado. Se fundieron en un sincero, tímido, y esperado beso, ante la vista sorprendida de Harry y Ginny que no dejaban de sonreír. Después de un par de minutos los dos se separaron y los dos se levantaron del suelo.

-¡¡¡Me voy a casar!!!- Dijo alegremente Ron a su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Me alegro mucho- Dijo sinceramente Ginny.

-Vamos, en que en la madriguera te espera un delicioso almuerzo- Dijo Harry mientras caminaban para reunirse con sus amigos y salir del aeropuerto.

Después de una gran cena en la madriguera, en donde todos celebraron la próxima unión, y aunque la señora Weasley al principio no estaba muy feliz por lo del embarazo "anticipado", como le decía, al final también se alegro como todos por la pareja. Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la casa de los Potter, antes de arreglar todo para volver a al apartamento de la castaña.

Hermione estaba muy feliz, no se lo podía creer, en cambio Ron cada día estaba más preocupado, su salud cada vez estaba decayendo más y más rápido, con vómitos, seguidos, desmayos, que el ya no sabia inventar una excusa, por lo seguidos que se presentaban.

-Hola Ron, que gusto volverte a ver, ¿Cómo te ha ido en este mes?- Saludo una hermosa rubia, mientras se sentaba al frente del pelirrojo en un viejo restaurante, en la parte muggle de Londres.

-Alice, que bueno verte ¿Y que te trae de nuevo a Londres?- Pregunto el pelirrojo que se encontraba particularmente pálido y ojeroso.

-¿No te enteraste? Draco tuvo a su segundo hijo, y organizó una gran fiesta en su castillo de Escocia en Ward Hill, para celebrarlo, es pasado mañana y por supuesto mi familia esta invitada- Comento intentado ocultar torpemente su preocupación por el pelirrojo.

-Ah… si lo olvide, nosotros también estamos invitados, Hermione, fue buena amiga de Malfoy en el colegio- Comento bajando la mirada al sentir la inspección de los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Ron desde que estas aquí cuantas veces has ido al medí mago?- Pregunto la bruja sin poder ocultar más su preocupación.

-La verdad no eh ido… ya no quiero oír más de medí magos, ni nada parecido- Se intento justificar el pelirrojo.

-¿Ron tú me aprecias?- Pregunto la bruja, el brujo asintió – Te saque un cita con el mejor medí mago de Londres, y no quiero excusas, hazlo por nuestra amistad, por tu hijo, por ella-

-¿Para que me digan lo mismo?- Pregunto algo a la defensiva el pelirrojo.

-Eso no lo vas a saber hasta que te vea el medí mago, así que por favor, concédeme esto, hasta yo merezco que me cumplas un ultimo deseo- Lo miro la rubia con toda su preocupación.

-Esta bien, cuando es- Dijo algo resignado.

-A las dos, Hoy- Respondió con aun cómplice sonrisa.

Los dos tomaron camino rumbo a San Mungo donde los esperaba el medí mago que lo iba a atender. Ron estaba muy nervioso, el blanco del hospital que le estaba metiendo por los ojos y mareándolo, y el olor a naftalina lo intoxicaba.

Entraron a un hermoso consultorio, el medí mago se levanto lentamente y ofreció su mano pero al ver el paciente, quedo congelado.

-¿Ron?- Pregunto el hombre sin creerlo.

-Albert… me hubiera gustado volverte a ver en mejores circunstancias- Saludo el pelirrojo tomando la mano del hombre y estrechándola.

-Así que se conocen- Comento la rubia.

-Si, yo soy el jefe de Hermione…. ¿Ella sabe de esto?- Pregunto el medí mago.

-No aun no- Respondió cortantemente.

-Pero según lo que me dijo su amiga la enfermedad esta muy avanzada, prácticamente esta convertida en una sentencia de muerte- Dijo sorprendido el brujo.

-Creo que deberíamos iniciar con los exámenes- Intervino la rubia antes de que Ron se arrepintiera y no se los hiciera.

Tras tres horas de exámenes repetitivos, por que Ron se los conocía de memoria, y una hora más de espera que ya lo tenían bastante moles, no podía creer que se hubiera dejado convencer de Alice, para volvérselos hacer.

En la oficina entra Albert, con una cara entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-¡¡Por fin!!- Dijo Ron cuando el medí mago ya estaba sentado frente a ellos.

-Ron… ¿Cuál es la formula de tu droga?- Pregunto el brujo ignorando el comentario anterior. Alice miro muy preocupada al pelirrojo que quedo desconcertado con la pregunta.

-No… no estoy tomando aun nada, el medico del Cairo, me dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que el dolor llegara, y cuando así sucediera, me daría formula ¿Por qué?- Explico el brujo.

-Ron… no se como explicarte… pero… tu no estas enfermo-Dijo apresuradamente el medí mago.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay un error?, yo pedí la segunda opinión de la segunda opinión, y todos concordaron en que me iba a morir- Explico el pelirrojo muy sorprendido.

-Ron… es que yo creo que si te vas a morir…-Intento explicar el brujo.

-No entiendo como Ron puede no estar enfermo, pero sin embargo se va morir- Dijo Alice intentando comprender las palabras del medí mago.

-Déjeme explicar… Ron tus exámenes rebelaron excesos de yodo 139, eso me pareció muy extraño por que era desorbitarte la cantidad que aparece en tu sistema, y después lo entendí- Dijo torpemente el medí mago.

-Espera tener yodo 139, no es peligroso, tiene que ser la cantidad… industrial para que sea perjudicial para la salud- Le dijo la bruja.

-Es verdad, el problema es que Ron tiene yodo 139 en su sangre una cantidad… industrial- Dijo el medí mago.

-¿Para ti que es cantidad industrial?- Pregunto Ron que aun no entendía nada.

-Te lo explicare así, el yodo 139 es utilizado para personas con tu supuesta enfermedad, ya que intenta destruir inicios de nuevos tumores, pero es muy fuerte así que se aplica solo una vez por semana y esto solo cuando la persona esta desahuciada… La cantidad que aparece en tu sangre, es la seis pacientes que hubieran recibido este tratamiento un día de por medio por seis meses…- Explico el brujo sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Simplemente necesitaba preguntarte tu formula, pero si no tienes ninguna, es claro… alguien te enveneno- Respondió Albert.

-Pero como ningún otro medico, se dio cuanta?- Pregunto el brujo aun estupefacto.

-Es simple el yodo 139 siempre se confunde con la enfermedad para después atacarla, por eso esta fuerte, es como si yo te inyectara el mal, para luego de tenerte al borde de la muerte te salve, por eso solo se aplica a personas que están agonizando, por que la mayoría no lo soporta- explico el brujo.

-¿Y que hago ahora?- Pregunto Ron.

-Te tenemos que internar, y someterte a un tratamiento de desintoxicación… y confiar con que funcione- Dijo con algo de resignación –Ron ¿Quién quería matarte?-

-No lo se- Respondió sinceramente.

-Yo si tengo una idea- Dijo la rubia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lamento la demora, pero la verdad tenia que ser cuidadosa con los últimos cap, por que ya se acerca el fin. **

**Gracias a todos los que continúan siguiendo la historia. **


	14. Capitulo 14: Inicio para un Final

**Capitulo 14:**** Inicio para un Final… **

Lentamente caminaba aquella rubia marcando cada paso que daba acercándose lentamente a su destino.

Sabia perfectamente que tenia que hacerlo aunque se preparaba para las consecuencias de su revelación. Llego hasta una puerta, nunca un viaje le había parecido tan tortuoso en toda su vida. Toco tres veces la puerta y desde el fondo de la oficina una voz se escucho.

-Adelante- Dijo, y ella como autómata entro a la oficina para encontrase con aquellos ojos verdes.

-Antes de que hagas un escándalo, necesito que me escuches- Aclaro la rubia antes del que el hombre gritara pero eso no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, por si no sabes Ron se va a casar…- Pero fue interrumpido.

-Si con Granger, lo se, lo se todo y más- Contesto abruptamente ella.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto muy molesto levantándose de su escritorio.

-Ron, no esta bien… la verdad hace meses no esta bien, necesito que me hagas un favor; no más bien un favor a Ron- Dijo en un tono pausado intentando ocultar su ya obvio miedo.

-¿Qué le paso a Ron?- pregunto, Harry asustado.

-¿Me vas ayudar?- Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto el brujo muy confundido.

-Necesito que como auror dictes una orden de arresto para alguien- Dijo sin ningún titubeo la bruja.

-¿eso en que ayudara a Ron?- Pregunto con un toco sarcástico el moreno.

-Vas a dictar la orden al hombre que ha estado envenenado a Ron ¿crees que eso no lo ayudara?-

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto más confundido.

-Ron esta en el hospital, en este momento esta en desintoxicación, para intentar salvar su vida. Pero si es la persona que yo creo que lo enveneno, fue increíblemente astuta para hacerlo sin que el o ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta, es peligroso, y no solo para Ron si no para Granger- Explico la rubia.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- Pregunto Harry alarmado.

-Un viejo amigo… Jude Hazlitt- Sentencio la bruja.

Mientras tanto en el hospital San Mungo un enfermero llevaba a Ron, para la sala de operación, mientras este no se sacaba de la cabeza, a Hermione, su Hermione, tal vez no pudieran salvarle la vida, tal vez jamás conociera a su hijo, tal vez……….. Ella se volviera a casar, tal vez otro ocuparía su lugar en la vida de su hijo, tal vez… ella lo olvidara, y su historia de amor que se hundiría en el olvido. Ese era su peor miedo que cayera en el olvido, que lo archivara como un libro más, hasta que el pelirrojo noto que se estaba alejando de todas las personas del hospital y estaban de camino a un lugar oscuro.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto algo inquieto el joven pelirrojo.

-A su destino final- Dijo casi en un susurro el enfermero.

Hermione se encontraba en el apartamento que ahora compartía con Ron, estaba leyendo un articulo sobre la medicina muggle cuando llego una lechuza. Se acerco a esta y la abrió no sabia por que su corazón latía tan deprisa como si algo malo estuviera apunto e pasar. La nota solo decía "_Ronald __Weasley__ se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo su condición es grave habitación 503_", Hermione tuvo que leer tres veces mas la nota para creerla, pero sin perder más tiempo salió hacia el hospital, sin entender realmente lo que pasaba.

Alice aun esperaba a Harry en su oficina antes de volver de nuevo al hospital, quería saber si realmente su teoría era cierta. En ese momento entro el moreno con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Tenias razón sobre Hazlitt, el tiempo que estuvo Ron en el Cairo, el estuvo, trabajo en el Cairo Hospital, y ayer ingreso a trabajar a San Mungo- Dijo el brujo muy preocupado.

-¿y que hacemos aquí? Debemos ir a San Mungo, ahora- Dijo la bruja levantándose de la silla.

-Un equipo ya va en camino, y yo ya los voy alcanzar, pero necesito, que busques a Hermione, ella debe saber la verdad, y necesito que tú se la cuentes, y nos veremos en San Mungo…. Por favor- Dijo el brujo intentado ocultar su miedo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes allí nos veremos- Dijo la bruja tomando su bolso y saliendo a toda prisa, para el apartamento de Hermione.

Alice llego a la casa de Hermione, y golpeo varias veces, pero nadie abría así que decidió entrar, parecía que la castaña hubiera salido, así que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí. Iba saliendo cuando encontró una nota en el suelo, la levanto para dejarla en la mesa, pero al leer el contenido supo que todo estaba mal, muy mal.

Hermione llego a San Mungo y camino directamente hacia la habitación indicada. Cuando entro vio a Ron sobre una camilla, muy pálido, sudoroso mientras tenia una convulsión o eso parecía. Al ver esto la castaña quedo paralizada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que un fuerte ruido la obligo a girar. La puerta se había cerrado, pero a ella eso no le importo y se acerco a su pelirrojo.

-Ron… amor ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto, pero el pelirrojo solo se retorcía en la camilla y eso preocupaba a la castaña. Además al tocarlo sintió su alta temperatura, Ron necesitaba urgentemente atención medica¿Qué hacia allí?

-Si quieres yo te puedo explicar que pasa- Dijo una voz tan conocida, pero ya olvidada.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto la castaña mientras se giraba lentamente para ver a su interlocutor.

-Te jure que si no lo dejabas… lo mataría frente a ti, solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra- Contesto el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.

-Estas enfermo… Ron esta mal… no puedes hacernos esto… no puedes hacerme esto- Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Amor…-Dijo mientras le tomaba la cara con una de sus manos mientras la otra la posaba sobre el vientre -… lo estoy haciendo-

-¡¡¡No me toques, ya intentaste destruir mi vida una vez no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder!!!- Le grito la castaña mientras se alejaba del hombre.

-Si no nacimos para vivir juntos… pues nacimos para morir juntos-Sentencio el hombre con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE ¿ESTAS HAY?!!!- Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta Harry. La castaña corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡¡HARRY JUDE ESTA AQUÍ, TAMBIEN RON, Y ESTA MUY MAL!!!- Le respondió la castaña mientras Jude la tomaba por la espalda.

-No entraran a tiempo, ya había contemplado esta situación- Le susurro al oído mientras la arrastraba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Suéltame enfermo!!!- Pidió mientras intentaba soltarse, hasta que un fuerte dolor en su vientre la obligo a quedarse quieta.

-Se acerca nuestro fin- Dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa con un contenido plateado.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta un Harry desesperado intentaba de todas las formas abrir la puerta, pero el hechizo utilizado, parecía a prueba de todo, y eso lo hacia sentir mas impotente, y lo peor es que ya no escuchaba a Hermione¿Y si ya era tarde?, pero agitaba su cabeza y sacaba la idea para intentar nuevamente entrar a la habitación.

Mientras en la habitación Jude pasaba por el rostro de la castaña la jeringa.

-Me gustaría decirte que no te va a doler, pero no es así… pero tranquila no durara mucho, este arsénico es de acción rápida- Le dijo mientras acercaba la jeringa a su pecho –Mi Hermione te amare siempre… pero sabíamos que este mundo no era para los dos- El hombre iba a clavar la jeringa, pero un fuerte golpe lo desestabilizo logrando que cayera los dos al suelo.

-Nunca… vas… a volver… a tocarla- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose torpemente a Hermione.

-Amor- Dijo Hermione levantándose para encontrarse con su pelirrojo. Ron temblaba, estaba pálido y sudando, sabia que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas flaquearían pero eso no iba impedir que defendiera lo que mas quería en el mundo.

Ron cayó al suelo y vio a Jude, que no se movía y vio como la jeringa estaba enterrada en su pierna.

-Ron amor estas bien- Pregunto la castaña. En ese momento entro Harry con un escuadrón de aurores.

-Te…amo…- Dijo el pelirrojo antes de desmayarse.

-¿Qué Paso?- Pregunto Harry al ver esa escena, a Ron inconsciente en brazos de Hermione, mientras Jude Hazlitt, estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

-Harry… Creo que rompí fuente- Dijo la castaña.

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Capitulo Final: Al Final

**Capitulo 15: Al Final…**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que el pequeño Brian había nacido y por fin después de todo lo pasado y lo vivido Ron y Hermione se iban a casar. Aunque este día casi no sucede ya que los medímagos por poco no logran salvarle la vida al pelirrojo, y sin embargo estuvo cinco meses hospitalizado recuperándose con ayuda por supuesto de su eterno amor y sus amigos que nunca lo dejaron solo, pero esos malos recuerdos estaban en el pasado hoy era un día de celebración de felicidad.

La Madriguera era un desastre la señora Weasley corría de un lado a otro para terminar de organizar todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Hermione se encontraba el la antigua habitación de Ginny terminándose de arreglar; su bella cabellera caía en graciosos bucles que estaban adornados con pequeñas flores blancas, su vestido largo blanco y ceñido a su figura de un corte muy sencillo sostenido por finas tiras, parecía un ángel o eso pensaban cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado en la puerta, la castaña al percatarse de su presencia se giro con una falsa expresión de enojo.

-Ron no puedes verme hasta la boda, no sabes que es de mala suerte- Le recrimino la castaña acercándose lentamente.

-Yo no creo en esa tonta tradición además falta tres horas para la boda, ¿Cómo pretendes que pase tres horas de mi vida sin ti? Imposible- Dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y depositaba in tierno beso en sus labios, mientras que con su mano libre cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Ronald Weasley ¿Qué pretendes?- Pregunto la castaña, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se limito a besarla pero esta vez con una pasión casi salvaje dejando sin aliento a la castaña –Alguien… puede… venir… además esto es… después de la… boda- le recordó la bruja.

-Lo se, pero no puedo contenerme cuando siento tu cuerpo tan cerca al mío, es algo que me sobrepasa, podría quemarme ahora mismo a causa del calor que produces en mi- le dijo sin soltarla mientras depositaba besos en su cuello –Además tenemos tres horas…- le recordó volviéndola a besar.

-¿Y Brian?- Pregunto con cierta dificultad, cuando Ron la besaba así, por alguna extraña razón se quedaba sin palabras, su mente no trabajaba igual, y la cabeza le giraba a causa del calor que repentinamente sentía.

-El estará bien con Ginny, además tu sabes que es inseparable con Lily ni si quiera se dará cuenta que no estamos- Le recordó ya que su hijo casi nunca se separaba de la hija de Harry y Ginny que había nacido dos días después de su hijo; mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la conducía la vieja cama de Ginny.

-¿No te parece algo enfermizo que quieras hacerlo en la cama de tu hermanita?- Le pregunto la morena mientras deslizaba sus manos entre la camisa para tocar su espala a comodidad.

-Para ser sincero no me importa mucho de quien sea la cama podría ser la de mis padres y eso no me detendría, compréndeme hace más de un año y medio que no te hago mía, lo necesito- Ya que desde que había salido del hospital Hermione había insistido que después de la boda, pensó sin dejarla de besar.

-Y recuerdas que yo te dije que después de la boda- Dijo la castaña abriendo la elegante camisa del pelirrojo.

-Aguante hasta el día de la boda, dame algo de crédito- le dijo mientras deslizaba con su boca las tiras del vestido.

-¿Alguna vez dudaste que este día llegara?- Pregunto la castaña terminado de abrir la camisa y contemplando la blanca y suave piel de su amor que ardía ante sus roces.

-Solo lo… dude… una vez…- Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejarla de besar –Cuando… estábamos en primero… de resto jamás… siempre supe… que nuestro amor vencería- Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que se intercalaba con los dulces besos. La castaña no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar en primero como el la había insultado y por ello había terminado en el baño llorando mientras era rescatada por Ron de un troll –¿Y tu alguna ves lo dudaste?-

-Solo una… vez… en mi apartamento… cuando…-Pero el pelirrojo no permitió que ella terminara la frese, por que se apodero salvajemente de sus labios, dejándola sin aliento.

-Yo ni si quiera cuando me dijiste adiós dude de que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos, aunque confieso que si me rompiste el corazón- Le dijo sin poder evitar recordar aquel día en que por poco pierden la felicidad. Hermione lo beso, un beso tan intenso que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello.

-Perdóname- Le susurro la castaña deshaciéndose completamente de la chaqueta y la camisa del pelirrojo, mientras que este subía el vestido asegurándose de rosar su finas y bien torneadas piernas.

-No pienses en eso, piensa en mi amor… solo en mi amor…-Le susurro entrecortadamente el pelirrojo mientras su mano se detenía en la intimidad de la castaña que aun se encontraba protegida por una pequeña braga, pequeños gemidos empezaron a escapar de la boca de la castaña a causa de de las caricias de su amor; ella llego a perder toda esperanza de volver a estar así de cerca a el, y ahora volver a sentirlo… era glorioso.

Su necesidad de sentirlo dentro se hacia cada vez más urgente, las caricias del pelirrojo eran una dulce tortura que encendía sus instintos, y ponía su respiración agitada, como podía haber olvidado lo diestro que era su prometido con las manos y con todo su cuerpo. Ante tal urgencia la castaña comenzó abrir el pantalón del pelirrojo para no demorar mas ese instante que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

-Tal vez tengas… razón y debamos esperar… hasta la boda…- Le susurro el pelirrojo con algo de sarcasmo al sentir la excitación de la castaña.

-No te atrevas- Le respondió amenazadoramente la bruja, ahora que estaban así llegarían hasta el final sin interrupciones ni demoras innecesarias. Al escucharla Ron rio por lo bajo continuo deslizando muy lentamente las bragas de la castaña.

-Eres perfecta- Le susurro el pelirrojo mientras la castaña se deshacía de sus pantalones. Con una delicadeza, como si se tratara de algún objeto precioso y delicado la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, disfrutando de cada fricción que había entre sus cuerpos, y la 

necesidad que sentían sus cuerpos que a pesar del tiempo no se habían olvidado, ayudaron para que fácilmente se acoplaran formado su propio ritmo. Al comienzo fue lento, tranquilo, pero el hambre que sentía no solo sus cuerpos si no sus espíritus los obligo acelerar el ritmo, por su parte Ron no dejaba de besar, su boca, su cuello, sus senos, aquellos perfectos y hermosos senos que siempre le hacían perder la razón. Mientras que la castaña tocaba cada rincón que sus manos alcanzaban y memorizaba las nuevas cicatrices que cubría la blanca piel de Ron, aquellas marcas de los meses en el hospital que contaban una historia más allá de sus orígenes, firmes recordatorios, de un pasado que jamás los abandonaría, pero ahora seria un simple defecto y no el nudo de dolor que había sido meses atrás.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos temblaban por que los dos presentían lo que se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, ese paraíso que solo juntos podían tocar, y que un momento pareció prohibido. Las sensaciones se intensificaban bajo las caricias y los besos… Ron la beso lo mas tiernamente que pudo mientras sentían como los dos llegaban al clímax total de sus emociones, que se encontraban después de tanto tiempo saciadas y mezcladas por la esencia del ser amando. Ron salió de interior de su amor despacio disfrutando el calor que aun existía y se acomodo a su lado.

-Arruinaste mi peinado- Le recrimino la castaña mientras observaba varias de las flores que debían adornar su cabello caídas sobre las cama y en el suelo. Ron la acuno en sus brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Así te vez más hermosa- Le dijo el brujo con una picara sonrisa –Si alguno de los invitados te vieran como yo te estoy viendo ahora, pensarían igual.

-¿Desnuda?- Cuestiono la castaña.

-No, como el milagro más grande sobre la tierra después de mi hijo- Contesto sinceramente el brujo.

-Te voy hacer tan feliz, que no vas a poder creértelo- Le anuncio la bruja.

-Tu podrías causarme las mas grandes heridas, pero si las causas tu, seria el más delicioso dolor- Dijo besando su cabello –Siempre eh sido tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con este tonto brujo, hacerlo feliz permitiéndote amarte o echarme a un lado de tu camino, pero si estoy contigo, este esclavo tuyo no pide más-

-Esclavo…- Susurro la bruja arqueando sus cejas.

-Esclavo- Afirmo el pelirrojo.

-Si eres mi esclavo te ordeno, que me ames siempre, y que jamás me vuelvas a dejar- Dijo la bruja fingiendo solemnidad.

-Pensé que eso era lo que íbamos hacer hoy, jurar ante Dios y ante todos nuestros amigos, que nos amaremos siempre- Le recordó el brujo.

-Si, pero quiero escucharlo, sin tantos testigos, sin tanto adorno, solo tu y yo- Le dijo la bruja levantándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Hermione Jane Granger, juro amarte siempre; de la misma forma que lo eh hecho y como lo hago, y lo hare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir eh incluso entonces seguiré amándote, por lo que yo siento va más allá de nuestros cuerpos del tiempo…de nosotros mismo- Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y observaba el anillo que el mismo le había dado. La castaña suspiro.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, juro amarte y quedarte a tu lado, sin importar los obstáculos que la vida nos pongo, ya que si la muerte llegara incluso ahí contarías con mi alma enamorada, que será siempre la guardiana de tu felicidad- se inclino y beso tiernamente su boca –Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo solo cambiaria una cosa-

-¿Qué cambiarias?- Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-En séptimo año te declararía mis sentimiento, para no perder tanto tiempo… siempre quise que fueras el primero en mi vida… pero me alegro de que serás el ultimo- Susurro sonrojada la castaña.

-Ya no importa el pasado, ahora tenemos toda una vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido- Dijo el pelirrojo volviéndola a besar salvajemente, olvidando el tiempo, lo vivido, solo importaba sus almas y cuerpos desnudos que se funcionaban para siempre.

**.:.FIN.:.**

Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que ahora estoy trabajando y ustedes comprenderán aun me estoy acoplando al ritmo, pero aquí les dejo el esperado final; espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
